Close Encounters of the Fictional Kind
by Ismira Daugene
Summary: Elise and Marie are two college students who happen to run into some interesting fictional characters in everyday life. Guest appearances include Jareth, Doctor Who, Buffy and the gang, Harry Potter and crew, and others. **Rated for Language**
1. Chapter 1: The Goblin King

This is a collaborative piece between myself and **QueenoftheSlayers**. We have decided to take on the task of putting ourselves in with fictional characters. Our first project was with Jareth the Goblin King who resides in my head quite frequently. We shall collaborate on other pieces involving other fictional characters. However, don't worry, the Goblin King will return.

If you have any suggestions of fictional characters we should meet, please leave it in the reviews. We shall take every suggestion into consideration.

Thank you and enjoy!

Jareth the Goblin King (c) Henson, Froud, and Bowie

**o O o O o O o**

Elise and Marie were sitting in Elise's apartment bedroom. Marie, sitting on the bed furrowed her brow at her Spanish book. Elise was concentrating on a Power Point presentation due the next day. Out of the corner of her eye, Marie saw the glinting of crystal balls twirling in a gloved hand. "What the hell?" she asked.

Elise looked up to see the Goblin King sitting in the chair across from the bed. She smirked, "Oh yeah, didn't I tell you he's been hanging around here lately?"

Marie sighed, "Yes, but I thought this was suppose to be just us studying."

"You expect me to care about your trivial studies?" the King asked still twirling the crystals.

"I expect you to care about hers at least," Marie said pointing at Elise.

"I do care about my scribe," the King replied. "However there are urgent plot devices I must discuss with her."

"Oh no, I have a presentation due tomorrow and 100 pages to read still tonight," Elise said shaking her head.

"Yes, and you can do that after our discussion."

"Dude, stop creeping on us!" Marie exclaimed.

Jareth gave her a dirty look, "Excuse me Madame?"

"This isn't your world or house for that matter, now get out until we're done with our homework!"

"And if I refuse?"

Marie turned to Elise, ""Put a leash on the glitter boy! I don't want him creeping on me!"

"Perhaps we could use that in your next story scribe," he suggested provocatively.

Marie stood and attempted to attack the Goblin King but found herself covered in glitter when he poofed away. "DUDE! This is not cool! Get your scrawny white ass back here!" she shouted toward the ceiling.

Elise and Marie heard a pounding on the ceiling from the neighbors upstairs as well as a muffled curse. After wiping the majority of the glitter off, Marie and Elise went back to their work. After a moment Marie commented, "You know, that just proves that he knows he's no match for me."

Elise chuckled then started laughing hysterically when two more pounds of sparkling glitter was dumped above Marie's head.


	2. Chapter 2: The Doctor

Author's Note: This is another chapter in the series of short stories **QueenoftheSlayers** and I are collaboratively writing. Check out chapter one's author notes for a full account of what we're doing.

**o O o O o O o**

Elise and Marie where standing outside the Liberal Arts building on campus, just talking and watching the world go by, both having finished classes and free for the day.

"You know, Faith wants you to come over for a movie night this weekend."

"I know, and I think that after I get this reading done, I should be able to."

"Elise… do you see what I see?"

Elise scanned the campus, but had no idea what Marie was talking about.

"Apparently not. What?"

Raising her finger and pointing to the giant clock in front of them, "When did we get a 1950's European Police Box on campus?"

Both looked at each other before running across half of campus stopping in front of the blue box.

"Elise, is this real? Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Trench coat, there! Science Building!"

"Run!"

Both girls dashed down the cement walk-way, dodging Frisbees, and weaving through people, occasionally saying "Sorry! Excuse me!" They burst in the doors to the science building in time to see the tail end of a trench coat disappear around the corner at the top of the stairs. They raced up the staircase. "That way!" Marie exclaimed seeing the trench coat disappear into a classroom at the end of the hall.

Elise followed close behind Marie, both trying to be quick, but casual. When the reached the door they peered in the narrow window. They could see a tall man in a brown trench coat, his medium length brown hair in disarray. "I think that's him!" Elise whispered urgently.

Marie took out her cell phone and started tapping out a text message. "What are you doing?" Elise asked.

"Telling Nicole to get her butt up here, she knows almost as much about him as we do," Marie replied, pushing the send button.

The two continued to peer through the window to see that the man was now scanning the room with a small object that glowed blue at the end. A quick tap tap tap tap on the hard floor announced Nicole's arrival. "That was quick," Marie commented.

"I was already in the building," Nicole said peering through the window now. "Wow, I think it is him!"

"What's he doing?" Elise asked.

"I think he's trying to find something with his sonic screwdriver," Nicole said.

"Should we talk to him?" Elise asked again.

"Why not?" Marie replied.

Slowly, Nicole inched the door open and the three girls slipped inside the room. Elise carefully made sure the door didn't make a sound as it closed. They watched as the man in the trench coat continued to scan, his sonic screwdriver making a buzzing noise. "Have you ladies seen any blinking, flashing lights around?" the man asked in a British accent without turning around.

Surprised, the three girls stood frozen. The man turned around. "Well? Have you?" he asked again.

Slowly the three girls shook their heads. The man put a hand to his face, cupping his jaw in a thoughtful position. "Not to be rude, but are you him? The Doctor?" Elise asked.

"What?" he looked up in surprise. "All depends on who's asking," he replied tapping his fingers now.

The three looked at each other. "Why are you here?" Marie asked.

"Why are you asking?" he said giving the girls an over-the-glasses look sans glasses.

"Because we want to help!" Nicole said, an excited flush on her face.

"Hmm… well, I suppose," he commented.

Just then, a beeping noise sounded from his coat pocket. He fished out a cell phone looking device and flipped it open. "Donna?" he asked into it.

A murmur was heard from the device, "Good! Good, keep him there!" he exclaimed before hanging up. "Guess I don't need your help after all. Thank you for the offer though."

The Doctor swept past the bewildered girls out the door. They paused a moment before running after him. "Wait!" Marie shouted.

He paused at the top of the stairs. "Can we at least see inside the Tardis?" Marie asked.

He gave them another surprised look, which shifted to a calculating one. "How do you know about the Tardis?"

"TV," Elise replied shrugging.

He gave them a confused look. "Fine, but don't touch anything!" he said before rushing down the stairs.

The girls followed him out to the blue box sitting below the wrought iron clock in the middle of campus. The Doctor held open the door for them and they entered, amazement clearly etched on their faces. "It really is bigger on the inside," Elise muttered.

The Doctor stood in the doorway, smirking at the wonder the girls were showing. "Would you like to go for a ride?" he asked.

The three turned and gave him a bewildered look that turned into an excited one. "YES!" they said in unison.

"All right, but just a short one," the Doctor said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3: Monsters of the Night

Author's Note: This is another chapter in the series of short stories **QueenoftheSlayers** and I are collaboratively writing. Check out chapter 1's author notes for a full account of what we're doing.

**o O o O o O o**

**Close Encounters of the Fictional Kind**

Chapter 3: Monsters of the Night

_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ (c) Joss Wheadon

_Doctor Who_ (c) BBC

**o O o O o O o**

Elise and Marie were on a summer vacation in Cleveland. They'd already spent a couple days in the city checking out the urban scene when Marie decided to drag Elise to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Elise really didn't need too much convincing considering how big of an Elvis fan she was. They stayed in the museum until closing time, and then decided to walk back to their hotel instead of paying for a cab. The only problem was that it was now night and Marie thought that a short cut through the cemetery to the hotel would work. Elise wasn't so sure. "Are you sure this is going to be a short cut Marie? It looks pretty freakin' creepy to me!"

Marie rolled her eyes, "You also thought the creatures on that planet the Doctor took us to were creepy; I thought they were cute. Those spikes on their heads were adorable!"

"Adorable? One tried to eat us!" Elise nearly shouted, her eyes widening at the memory of the small, but spiky creature chasing after them.

"It was a wanted convict! The rest were very nice," Marie insisted.

Elise grumbled something about the odds of them meeting the one crazy alien of the bunch. A deep voice behind them made them jump. "You two do know that a cemetery is no place for a pair of tasty morsels, like yourselves, to wander at night?" a pale dark haired muscular man said crouching low on a tombstone not six feet away. "The monsters like to play here at night," he smirked, flashing a glimpse of his teeth.

Elise shivered, but Marie crossed her arms and fixed the stranger with a glare. "What monsters? Because if you mean yourself… I've met worse."

The man chuckled, a deep throated, menacing sound. "I doubt they've been worse than me, for I am the most evil vampire to exist. My hoard of minions need only await my command to drain this filth of a city," he growled as his face morphed into that of a vampire.

His fangs glistened in the moonlight and his eyes seemed to glow a reddish color, as though the blood he drank colored the irises. Elise gulped, unable to scream at the monster before her. Marie kept her cool though, "Blah blah blah, Mr. Evil, Please! Yes you have an ego the size of the city, but I know an ass of a Fae with an ego the size of the planet, if not bigger! You don't intimidate me!" Marie said, nervously glancing upward quickly in search of falling glitter.

Elise anxiously tugged on Marie's sleeve, "Marie, can we please NOT antagonize the vampire?"

"You ruin my fun Elise, all of it!" she said turning to her friend.

"Hey, I have a problem with being eaten! You choose me over Faith in that game, then the creatures when we were with the Doctor and Donna, and now vampires! What the hell?" Elise shouted, temporarily forgetting the blood-thirsty vampire sitting only six feet away.

"Excuse me girls?" he interrupted.

"Hang on Mister Vampire Man, we're having a conversation here before you kill and eat us."

The vampire settled back and waved his hand indulgently. "Thank you!" Marie said turning back to Elise.

"Marie…" Elise said staring at a place over Marie's shoulder.

"B, what is it with the tourists and cutting through the cemetery?" a low female voice asked nonchalantly.

Marie and Elise turned to see a brunette leaning against a nearby tree, casually twirling a wooden stake between her fingers. There was a small blonde woman next to her in a stance that said _I'm in control_. The blonde, B or Buffy, turned to the brunette, "I don't know Faith. Why am I even here? You still won't tell me, I was having such a nice time with Dawn in Rome."

"I thought it was obvious… we have an overabundance of vamps we need to kill."

"Excuse me?" Marie interrupted looking at the two women in awe. "Sorry, but I just can't believe you're here! I mean, I know that this is where you were going to be, but still. You two are my heroes!"

Buffy and Faith exchanged a knowing look with each other. "Yo girl, you need to breathe. Heroes you say? And you ain't one of the potentials?"

Elise scoffed, "She wishes…"

Marie threw her a dirty look before answering, "It would be awesome to be a potential, but no, haven't got the skills."

"She has a Mister Pointy though. Creeps out all the other people in the dorm building that stop by," Elise snickered.

"Look," the vampire behind them said. "I'm just going to kill you all now, okay?"

"Oh please," Buffy said as she threw a wooden stake at him.

It smoothly slid into his chest and through his heart. The vampire gave a shocked roar before turning to dust.

"So cool…" Marie said staring at the spot the vampire had dematerialized.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Harkness

Author's Note: This is another chapter in the series of short stories **QueenoftheSlayers** and I are collaboratively writing. Check out chapter 1's author notes for a full account of what we're doing.

**o O o O o O o**

**Close Encounters of the Fictional Kind**

Chapter 4: Meeting Harkness

_Doctor Who/Torchwood_ (c) BBC

**o O o O o O o**

Marie and Elise sat at the bar waiting for their Sex on the Beach's they'd ordered to celebrate Marie's twenty first birthday. "What do you think of the guy at the end of the bar?" Marie asked nudging Elise.

Elise turned to face the way Marie was pointing and saw a dark haired man wearing an old World War II jacket. He noticed their stares and waved, smiling. Marie blushed, but waved back while Elise hid her face giggling.

"Marie, you do realize who that is? And that Nicole and Faith are going to be so pissed!"

"Please! They both have boyfriends!"

"Who have boyfriends ladies?" the smiling man from the end of the bar asked, except now he was right next to them.

"Our friends waiting at the table over there," Marie said pointing absently toward the corner. "… and sure they would be a little jealous, but I found him first!"

"I don't want to start any fights, ladies," the man said flashing his dazzling smile again.

"No fights, promise, but would like to join our party? Marie will get sulky if no one asks you. She just turned twenty-one today," Elise said taking her Sex on the Beach that the bar tender had just handed her.

The man's smile grew even more dazzling, if that was possible. "After you ladies, name's Captian Jack…"

"We know," both girls answered at the same time.

The trio headed toward the table in the corner, but was halted when Marie let out a groan. "Elise, could you please get rid of him?" she asked pointing to a pale blond man leaning against a nearby booth. "It's my birthday! Come on!"

Jack looked puzzled at the lean blond. "Is he a problem ladies?" he asked.

"No, no problem at all. I just need to talk to him," Elise replied making her way towards him.

"Mind if I come with?" Jack asked not taking his eyes off the blond man.

Elise shrugged and led Jack over to the blond, Marie tagged along reluctantly. "Your Majesty, what are you doing here?" Elise asked of Jareth the Goblin King.

"I was waiting in your dorm room, but as you know, I'm an impatient man," he replied quirking an eyebrow at Jack who was still ogling the Fae king.

"Why were you waiting in my dorm?"

"Because we have some urgent plot devices to discuss, Scribe, and I didn't feel like waiting till the morning, however it appears it will have to now," he said then turned his attention to Jack. "Who are you?"

Jack seemed to break out of his daydream. "Pardon me, I'm Captain Jack Harkness. May I be so bold as to buy you a drink?"

Marie slapped her hand to her forehead and groaned. Elise tried to hide her giggling behind her glass. Jareth noted this, but kept his attention on Jack. "I suppose, if you're offering," he replied to Jack's offer.

As Jareth started to follow Jack back to the bar, Elise grabbed at the monarch's shirtsleeve. Jareth turned back surprised. "I feel I should warn you, your Majesty, Jack Harkness is bisexual and I'm pretty sure he's trying to hook up with you right now."

The Goblin King's face showed surprise as he turned back to a smiling Jack. "On second thought, I think I'll pass on the drink," he tried to decline politely.

Jack's smile faltered for a second. "Oh come on, don't knock what you haven't tried."

Jareth started to move toward the door. Jack followed, trying to get the Goblin King back. Elise and Marie stood with their drinks watching. Marie turned to Elise, "You know, that fricken' Fae always ruins everything for me…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean…" Elise grumbled.


	5. Chapter 5: HP and the Obsessive Fan Girl

**Close Encounters of the Fictional Kind **

_Chapter 5: Harry Potter and the Obsessive Fan Girls_

Another collaborative chapter brought to you by **Ismira Daugene **& **Queenoftheslayers**. Please view chapter 1 for more detail on the purpose of these short stories. Disclaimer at bottom.

**o O o O o O o**

"You know, I'm starting to think there's something weird about this college," Elise stated plaintively to Marie.

"Really? Why?" Marie asked not taking her eyes off the picture she was coloring. Coloring always had a relaxing effect to it and both Elise and Marie found they liked doing it to calm down or just relax.

"Well, think about it… Since we've been here, we've met the Goblin King, the Doctor, Buffy, and Captain Jack Harkness," Elise stated noticing the dreamy look that came over Marie's eyes at the mention of the Captain.

"True, but we didn't meet Buffy here," she replied.

"Yeah, but the rest is still too coincidental! Or maybe it's just us? Maybe we attract these people who are supposed to be fictional?" Elise theorized putting her feet up on the edge of the desk.

Marie glanced over and pushed the intruding feet off the desk before answering, "Or, maybe you just think too much."

Elise frowned and folded her legs under her. "You have to admit, it's very coincidental."

"Yes, but what can we do about it? Why would we WANT to do something about it?"

"Good point… but what if one of these times, whatever force this is brings along some nasty villain?"

"Well, so far, it hasn't happened… so far we've only gotten the good guys, except Jareth… really, what do you call him? He's too much of a pansy to be a villain and to mischievous to be a good guy."

Elise giggled, she and the Goblin King had a working relationship that allowed her insight into the monarch that Marie refused to see. Elise and Marie were torn out of their musings when a loud bang was heard from the outside courtyard. Both turned to stare out the window only to see a haze of (purple?) smoke. "What the hell?" Marie exclaimed before rushing to the door.

Elise followed close behind. Once outside, they saw a small group of other curious people standing around a dazed looking guy. The two girls recognized him as one of the guys who lived on the first floor across the quad. "What happened?" Elise asked a girl standing next to her.

She shrugged then let out a startled yelp as two people literally popped into existence in the middle of the small crowd. The smoke had cleared just enough to let Elise and Marie see a ginger haired man and a dark haired man with glasses. "My god, it's happened again," Elise whispered to Marie.

"Is that who I think it is?" Marie whispered back.

"Ah Harry, it's just this wanker Melvin again! Seriously, the ministry should just take his wand away…" the ginger haired man complained loudly.

"Ron, you know the rules, section 15 of the Rights of Wizard & Witch Proclamation," Harry replied.

"Yeah, yeah… you do the obliviating this time. I've done it the last two times."

"Fine…" Harry let out an exasperated sigh. "Attention everyone," he called out. "Thank you, everyone look here please. Right, sorry about this," he said before raising his wand.

"WAIT!" Marie called out.

Harry hesitated, "Yes?"

"I just have to know, before you do that. Are you really THE Harry Potter?" Marie asked wide-eyed.

Harry smiled, "Yes, just like the last time…"

"Wait, we've met before?" Elise asked.

"Yeah, twice in fact. Melvin here causes accidents all the time," Ron said from behind Harry.

"Ron!"

"What? They're gonna be obliviated anyway…"

Harry let out a sigh and shook his head. "What? You've obliviated us before? Do you know how much an invasion of privacy that is?" Marie yelled at the two wizards.

"Well, really we're not taking the memories, so we don't see them, we only erase them," Ron mumbled.

"That's not any better!" Marie said waving a hand.

"Look, we can't let you remember this because the ministry would have our hides if you did…" Harry trailed off at a look from Marie.

"Marie, you remember the books, we're muggles, we're not suppose to know about the wizarding world. Just let them do what they have to do," Elise said putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"It still doesn't make it right…" Marie complained.

Harry let out an exasperated sigh, "Look, we've had this argument every time. If you promise to not tell a soul about this, we won't obliviate you, because odds are Melvin here will screw up again and really, it would help to have someone we can trust around here to control the crowd," Harry said, arms crossed.

Marie and Elise's eyes widened at the implications of what Harry'd just said. "Yeah! I mean, of course! We promise not to tell ANYONE!" Elise said surprised.

"Okay, but if we hear word that you've told anyone, we'll be forced to come back here and obliviate you and whoever you've told," Harry said giving them a stern look.

"Promise! Girl Scout's honor!" Marie said giving the three-finger scout salute.

"Good," was all Harry said before turning and obliviating the rest of the crowd.

**o O o O o O o**

Disclaimer:

_Harry Potter_ (c) J.K. Rowling

_Labyrinth_ (c) Jim Henson and Co.

_Doctor Who/Torchwood_ (c) BBC

_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ (c) Joss Whedon

Elise and Marie are OURS!


	6. Chapter 6: Taken

**Close Encounters of the Fictional Kind**

**Chapter 6: Taken**

Another collaborative chapter brought to you by **Ismira Diogenes **& **Queenoftheslayers**. Please view chapter 1 for more detail on the purpose of these short stories. Disclaimer at bottom.

**o O o O o O o**

"Marie, I can't believe you got us kidnapped by an evil spirit! What the hell did you do? Go around chanting for a ghost or something…" Elise paused, looking at Marie who nodded slightly. "OH MY GOD! Are you serious!"

"It's not like I thought that it was going to work or anything. It shouldn't have worked! It wasn't even a real spell!" Marie defended herself.

"Evil spirits Marie! EVIL!"

"Yeah, yeah I know…"

"If we ever get out of here, I am going to kill you myself," Elise muttered.

"Oh I am so scared, why don't you just call your glittery lover to save us!" Marie snapped back.

"He is NOT my lover! And you know what… I wish the Goblin King would send me back to my dorm room!"

"Not without me! Elise! What about me? Damn it! I'm sorry Elise, please don't leave me here!" Marie called to no avail.

It was too late; Elise was gone, leaving Marie behind breathing in a lung full of glitter. Marie looked around the damp dank area she was in, probably a basement of some house in town. A small amount of light was coming in from the window across the room; enough that she could tell it was night out and that the street lamp really wasn't that close to the house. "Where are the Winchesters when you need them? Huh, that would be my luck, they show up just too late," Marie complained.

Time went by and Marie was wondering how long Elise was going to keep her here until she wished for her. After what seemed like forever, but was probably only thirty minutes or so, Marie heard thumping noises upstairs and soon the door was opened at the top of the staircase. She heard a masculine voice, "Sammy, yeah, going into the basement, I'll call you back soon."

"Oh thank god someone finally came!" Marie cried out in exasperation. "Do you know how boring it is down here?"

"Holy crap! Who are you?" the man asked coming down the stairs, a fire poker in his hand held like a weapon.

"Marie. Look, could you untie me before the evil ghost lady comes back? This rope hurts and I've been sitting on my pocketknife all night, not able to get at it. LOOK OUT!" Marie yelled as he neared her.

The guy turned around and swung the fire poker through the ghost who had reappeared, and she disappeared only to rematerialize to his left. This went on for another minute, the guy cursing like a sailor, until the ghost went poof in a cloud of fiery death.

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number before bending over to untie Marie and help her up. "What too so long Sammy?" he asked into the phone. "She could have gotten the girl down here! Yeah, yeah, just get everything covered. I'll be there soon and then we can drop off the girl. Bye," he snapped the phone shut. "I'm Dean, Marie, where are we taking you?"

"You're really Dean Winchester? For real?" Marie asked brushing herself off.

"God damn it Chuck!"

"It wasn't the books! I swear! Look, I won't tell anyone; can I just please get a ride bake to campus?" Marie said quickly.

"Yeah, we have to stop at the cemetery on the way to get my brother though. Want to answer how you do know us?" Dean asked leading the way out of the basement.

Marie smiled at him, "I've run into other supernatural creatures/beings before."

"Huh, okay…" he said letting it drop.

The car ride to the cemetery in the 1969 Impala was fast. As they pulled up, a bag and a male dropped over the fence. "Sammy, get in," Dean called out to his brother.

"Hi here," Sammy said looking at Marie in the backseat.

"Hi Sam. Thanks for getting the ghost," Marie thanked him.

"No problem. So where are we taking you?"

"The main campus, no point going back to Elise's place. Hey, do you think you two could help me out with something? You see there is this other creeper in town, name's the Gob…" Marie started, but was poofed away before she could finish her sentence, and found herself in Elise's desk chair, Jareth the Goblin King glaring down at her.

"No hunters!" he growled furiously.

"Just evening the playing field Glitter Boy," Marie addressed the Goblin King nonchalantly. "Plus, who would have thought they'd actually scare you."

Back in the Impala, stopped on the side of the road, the two brothers stared at the backseat, now full of glitter. "Dude, Sammy…"

"No clue Dean… no freakin' idea how she got involved with him."

**o O o O o O o**

**Disclaimer:**

Dean and Sam Winchester from _Supernatural_ (c) Erik Kripke

Jareth the Goblin King from _Labyrinth_ (c) Henson & Co.


	7. Chapter 7: The Shakespeare Paper

**Close Encounters of the Fictional Kind**

**Chapter 7: The Shakespeare Paper**

Another collaborative chapter brought to you by **Ismira Daugene **& **Queenoftheslayers**. Please view chapter 1 for more detail on the purpose of these short stories.

Doctor Who (c) BBC & BBC America

**o O o O o O o**

"God I hate doing Shakespeare papers!" Marie heard the outburst from the room next to her.

"Is everything okay over there?" she asked.

"Does it sound like everything is okay?" Elise retorted poking her head in Marie's room.

"Not particularly, but I have hope."

"Really… you gonna do my paper for me?"

"No, but I know someone we could talk to for help."

Elise gave Marie a glare, "Who?"

"I'll give you a hint, his nickname's Bill."

"Compton?"  
"No Elise, we are not going to see Bill Compton. He's a jackass."

Elise pouted a little, crossing her arms. "I don't suppose it's Bill Turner either?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind seeing Captain Sparrow…" Marie said, a glazed look over her eyes. She shook her head, "No, I was thinking more along the lines of Bill Shakespeare."

Elise raised an eyebrow. "You do realize he's dead?"

Marie smiled, "Doctor Who, series three, episode two."

Elise thought for a moment about what Marie was referencing. Suddenly her eyebrows shot up and her mouth made a small 'o'. Marie's smile grew larger and she nodded as the light bulb above Elise's head turned on. "But how do we contact the Doctor?" Elise asked.

Marie pulled out her cell phone. "I might have stolen his number from Donna's cell phone when we went for that ride in the Tardis," Marie said rapidly.

Elise grinned…

Ten minutes later, an angry man in a trench coat came storming up the stairs. He reached for the door to room 203 and yanked it open without knocking. One startled looking girl peered out of her room. "Sorry, I'm here for the other two," the angry man said marching down the hall to confront his quarry. "What the bloody hell do you want?" he asked his arms akimbo. He continued though, without giving the two girls in the room a chance to answer, "You do realize I might have been doing something important?"

"Were you?" Elise asked.

"No, but that doesn't matter! I could have been!"

"So… we're not supposed to ever call you?" Marie asked.

"That's not what I said. How did you even get my number?"

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies," Marie answered cryptically.

"What do you want?" he asked again.

"Elise needs help writing a Shakespeare paper," Marie said.

"And just what am I suppose to do about it?"

"We were thinking that you could take us back in time to visit him?" Elise said in one breath.

"No."

"Aw, come on! You took Martha!"

"That was different!"

"PLEASE?" both girls pleaded.

The Doctor put a hand to his head and let out a long exhale. "If I take you will you stop bothering me?" he asked thinking of the forty-two ignored calls on his cell phone.

"Can't promise anything…" Marie said.

"BUT! We can stop bothering you for a little while at least!" Elise cut her off seeing that Marie was about to spoil the deal.

The Doctor looked up, peering over his hand at the two young women before him. Finally he groaned and nodded. Marie and Elise cheered and happily followed him out to the Tardis parked behind the building.

**o O o O o O o**

When Elise and Marie returned later that day, they found a note on the door from their other roommate. It read:

_You two need a new hobby…_ _I'm tired of weird people showing up and freaky shit happening, not to mention the glitter blizzards._

_ Signed,_

_ Turtle_

A small picture of a turtle followed the signature. Elise and Marie smirked and entered their room, Elise confidant that she was going to get an A on this paper.


	8. Chapter 8: This Land

**Close Encounters of the Fictional Kind**

**Chapter 8: This Land**

Another collaborative chapter brought to you by **Ismira Daugene **& **Queenoftheslayers**. Please view chapter 1 for more detail on the purpose of these short stories.

_Firefly_ (c) Joss Whedon

**o O o O o O o**

Elise sat in concentration working on a paper for her Literary Criticism class. She sighed in frustration but looked up when she heard a weird noise coming from the room next to hers. Quietly, she got up and tiptoed out of her room to peer in Marie's room. She covered her mouth to hide her snickers at the sight before her.

Marie sat at her desk, a toy dinosaur in each hand. "Yes, yes, this is a fertile land and we will thrive," one dinosaur said. "We will rule over all this land and we will call it…" Marie gave a quizzical look then continued, "…_ This Land_."

"I think we should call it _Your Grave_," the other dinosaur said.

"Ahhh… Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal!"

"AH HA HA HA! Mine is an evil laugh, now DIE!" the dinosaur attacked the other.

"NO OH GOD!" the victim shouted out. "Dear God in heaven!"

Elise couldn't help but snort. Marie jumped and threw the dinosaurs behind her. "H-hello Elise!"

"Really?" Elise asked.

"What do you mean?"

Elise simply shook her head and went back to her room, chortling.

"It's not what you think!" Marie shouted after her.


	9. Chapter 9: Zombie Apocalypse

**Close Encounters of the Fictional Kind**

Another collaborative chapter brought to you by**Ismira Daugene **& **Queenoftheslayers**. Please view chapter 1 for more detail on the purpose of these short stories.

_Labyrinth_ (c) Henson, Froud, & Lucas

**Chapter 9: The Zombie Apocalypse**

Logging on to Facebook, Marie noticed she had an event invitation. She clicked on the link to see that Elise had invited her to the Zombie Apocalypse. In confusion she clicked on the title to find out why the hell Elise would want her to be killed in the Zombie Apocalypse only to find that it was a game being played all over campus. Between the dates of October fourth and October twenty-fifth, people would walk around campus wearing either a red bandana to indicate they were human or a green bandana to indicate they were zombie. The zombie's goal was to change humans; the humans could defend themselves with socks. If a zombie was hit with a sock, they had to freeze for ten seconds. Academic buildings, dorm rooms (but not dorm hallways), and off campus sites were off limits. The game was over when there were no more humans. Marie eagerly clicked the "Attend" button and rushed to her clothes dresser to find a red bandana.

One week later, Elise had a green bandana around her arm and Marie was still proudly sporting her bright red bandana. "You know, it's only a matter of time until someone turns you," Elise commented.

"Not if I can help it," Marie said hefting her knee-length socks that she'd tied together to get extra distance in her swing.

The two roommates had decided they would make each other off limits so they wouldn't have to worry about walking outside the door. "You should just let me turn you so I won't starve to death," Elise commented, mentally counting back to the last human she'd turned. Zombies had to change at least one person a week to stay alive.

"No way! We agreed that roommates are off limits."

Elise rolled her eyes. "Fine, want to go get dinner at the caf?" she asked meaning the school cafeteria.

"Sure."

The two grabbed their ID's and keys before heading out the door. They crossed the street and half way through the parking lot Marie stared at Elise as she lurched forward towards a man who had magically appeared in a swirl of glitter. Elise crashed into him yelling, "TAG!"

Jareth, the Goblin King, staggered back, confused at his scribe's behavior. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked indignantly.

"You are now a zombie," Elise stated matter-of-factly before launching into an explanation of the game.

Jareth nodded smiling and glanced over at Marie's bright red bandana. Marie noticed and slowly shook her head. "Oh no you don't…" she said grabbing hold of her knee-high socks she'd taken to carrying everywhere.

Jareth's smile turned predatory and he started casually toward the girl as though stalking his prey. "I do believe I owe you one after those hunters you almost told about me," he said, his eyes never leaving Marie's.

Marie started backing away and pulled her socks loose to make them available. "Elise… put a leash on your Goblin lover," she commanded between clenched teeth.

"We're not lovers!" both Elise and Jareth said in unison.

In a quick jump forward, Jareth reached toward Marie only to be smacked in the face with a purple and black striped sock. Annoyance gleamed in the Goblin King's eyes as he honored the ten-second rule. Marie meanwhile took off running toward the dinning hall. Half-way there she came across a group of humans. "Quick! Zombies!" she panted pointing back at Jareth who'd started after her again.

The group of humans got a mean look in their eyes and pulled out there defensive socks. Jareth, not noticing, or not caring, continued towards his prey.

When Elise caught up with Jareth, she found him tied to a tree with socks, one purple and black striped one stuffed in mouth. Wide-eyed and giggling she advanced on the Goblin King. She put a fist to her mouth to try stopping the giggles. It didn't work, but the look in Jareth's eyes did work. His eyes were staring behind her in concern. Elise whipped around to find the same group of humans; all of them holding socks threateningly. Backing up slowly, Elise tried to use diplomacy. "Okay, come on, I promise not to turn any of you…"

The humans didn't listen and continued to advance on her. Seeing the gleam in their eyes, Elise turned on her heel and ran across campus toward the English building, which happened to be the closest one, a pack of sock wielding humans hot on her tail.

**o O o O o O o**

Later that night, Elise sluggishly walked into her dorm room followed by a disgruntled looking Goblin King. After being mauled by the sock bearers, Elise had returned to free Jareth. They stopped at Marie's door. "Thanks for helping us out back there…" Elise grumbled.

Marie ducked her head, "I swear Elise, I didn't think they'd go after you too. I tried to talk them out of it."

"Uh huh…"

Jareth, who was giving Marie a scorching glare, suddenly threw something at her. Marie held up her arms in defense, expecting it to be one of his magical crystal balls. The soft ball thudded off her arms harmelessly though and landed at her feet. She glanced down to see it was her sock. "I believe that is yours…" he said in a deadly whisper.

"Um… thanks for returning it," Marie said gingerly toeing the sock towards her dirty clothes pile. _Gonna have to bleach that thing after being in his mouth_, she thought to herself.

"Come on Jareth," Elise said leading the Goblin King to her room.

Jareth followed, but not before he used his index and middle finger to point at his eyes then his index finger to point at Marie. Marie smiled and waved at him before he disappeared around the corner. She would deal with the consequences of this later. Right now, it was time to gloat and feel pretty damn good about one-upping the Goblin King.


	10. Chapter 10: WTF?

**Chapter 10: WTF?**

**A/N: **Another collaborative chapter brought to you by **Ismira Daugene **& **Queenoftheslayers**. Please view chapter 1 for more detail on the purpose of these short stories.

**o O o O o O o**

"Marie, we need to get moving," Elise called to her roommate. "Sarah will be here soon!"

Elise and Marie were meeting their friend Sarah Williams for coffee at the nearby Mugby Junction. "Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Marie grumbled pulling on her coat and mittens.

Elise led the way out of the dorm room and down the stairs to the front door of the building where Sarah was standing in the entryway waiting for them. "Hey Sarah!" Elise called out as the approached.

"Hey guys! Come on; let's get some Mugby! It's freezing out there!" Sarah replied then led the way down the three blocks in the fifteen degree Fahrenheit weather.

The jingling bell above the door to the coffee shop announced their arrival as they entered rubbing their hands together to encourage warmth to flow to their extremities. Elise took a deep breath; she loved the smell of coffee. "What'll ya have?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"I'll have a hot cinnamon apple cider," Elise answered.

The woman rang her up and turned to Marie, "A chai tea please."

And finally Sarah, "Caramel latté for me."

Once all three girls had their drinks they slowly made their way through the small but packed coffee house to a table on the other side of the room. They sat, blowing on their drinks in an attempt to cool them. "Is that who I think it is?" Marie asked staring at a point behind Sarah and Elise.

Both girls turned around to see what Marie was looking at. At a table near a window sat two very familiar looking men. One had dark brown medium length hair, a long trench coat that looked like it was from World War II, and army boots. The second had winter blond hair that seemed to defy gravity in the way it stuck out in all directions, a reddish brown leather jacket that seemed to fit his lean form like a glove, and knee high leather boots over sinfully tight pants. The brunet was leaning forward whispering something to the blond to which the blond smiled at. They looked like two friends simply meeting for a drink… that was until the brunet placed a hand gently over the blond's free hand.

It was at that point that Sarah rose rapidly from her place beside Elise, her chair clattering to the floor, and stomped over to the pair. "Jareth?" she asked, her voice indicating that she was not one to be trifled with at the moment.

"Sarah?" Jareth looked up at the dark haired, emerald-eyed woman standing arms akimbo before him.

"Who's this?" Sarah asked, her head nodding a little toward the brunet.

"Um…"

"Pleased to meet you Miss, Captain Jack Harkness at your service," the brunet said turning on the charm and reaching forward to shake hands.

Sarah pointedly ignored the gesture and turned back to Jareth who looked quite uncomfortable. "What were you doing?"

Jareth looked down at his hand that was still on the table and slightly too close to Jack's hand to be a coincidence. "Sarah, this isn't what it looks like."

"And prey tell just what does it look like, Jareth?"

"Sarah, you're making a mountain out of an mole hill."

"Am I? I thought we were working things out Jareth… I thought you wanted to be with me… and now I find you in a coffee house holding hands with a well known bi-sexual?"

Jareth's face turned five shades of red. Jack cleared his throat, "You're welcome to join us," he said, his tone clearly indicating more than joining them for coffee.

It was at this point that Marie and Elise joined the trio. "Sarah? Everything okay over here?" Elise asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, ask Jareth."

Once again, Jareth seemed unable to form a coherent sentence and Jack spoke instead. "Ah, are these friends of yours, Sarah? They are perfectly welcome to join us as well," Jack smirked, his eyebrows waggling up and down a little.

Sarah gave Jack a murderous glare, Elise's eyes widened at the implications of Jack's suggestion, and Marie seemed to be giving the suggestion serious thought. "Well…" Marie murmured. She grunted as Elise elbowed her sharply. "Sorry!"

Jareth seemed to find his voice just then, "Sarah, I can assure you that Jack and I were simply meeting for some coffee and conversation."

"And the hand holding?" she asked, her voice still slightly higher pitched than normal.

"Jack is a… sensual man. He likes to make physical contact when talking with someone."

Sarah's eyes narrowed, "You're not helping your case…"

"Look Sarah, I have no interest in Jack in that way," he stood and placed his hands on Sarah's shoulders. "You are my only _interest_."

Sarah blushed and looked away, but Jareth caught her chin in one of his hands and pulled her head back to him before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. Elise put a hand on Marie's arm and one on her own heart. "Oh!" she squee'd a little.

Marie on the other hand mock gagged as the two broke apart. "In fact, if Jack doesn't mind, I'd like to spend the rest of this day with my Sarah."

Jack sat propping his head with one hand, looking like he'd just lost a game of some sort, but waved his hand to indicate he was fine with Jareth leaving. Jareth and Sarah then walked out the door of the coffee house hand in hand, their coffees forgotten. Marie and Elise were left standing awkwardly next to the Captain. Jack looked over at the two girls a gleam in his eyes. "So…. what are you two doing tonight?"

Elise blushed a deep red and Marie covered her mouth to stifle the giggles as she sat down at the table despite Elise's protestations.

**o O o O o O o**

_Sarah & Jareth_ (c) Jim Henson

_Captain Jack Harkness_ (c) BBC


	11. Chapter 11: Tea

**Chapter 11: Tea…**

**A/N: **Another collaborative chapter brought to you by **Ismira Daugene **& **Queenoftheslayers**. Please view chapter 1 for more detail on the purpose of these short stories.

**o O o O o O o**

Elise and Marie sat in Marie's dorm room tapping away at their computers. They both enjoyed surfing tumblr; Marie for pictures of Reid from _Criminal Minds_; Elise for pictures of David Bowie. Marie was just about to tell Elise to wipe off the drool when Elise's cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. "Mkay, I'll be right down." She hung up.

"Who was that?" Marie asked.

"Sarah Williams, she's downstairs. Apparently she had to get away from the haze of glitter hanging about her place." Elise shrugged. "Be right back," she said rising to retrieve Sarah from downstairs.

She returned five minutes later with the brunette in tow. "Hey, Marie!" Sarah greeted.

"Hey! So that jerk-off fae drove you out?"

"Yeah, I mean he can be really sweet, but that just makes it that much more horrible when he's in one of his moods."

"What was it this time?" Elise asked sitting down on the floor.

"He was insisting I spend the weekend at the castle beyond the Goblin City, but I just have too much to do for class. That and I'm not sure I can trust him to bring me back," she finished pensively.

"I hear ya!" Marie exclaimed.

"So, can I get you anything to drink?" Elise offered.

"No thanks; no offense to you guys, but I've taken to only drinking out of my personal water bottle," she said tapping a metal bottle hanging from her backpack.

"Understandable," Elise nodded.

"Yeah, I'm trying out a new blend of tea."

"Oooh, can I try?" Marie asked.

"Sure," Sarah handed the bottle over.

Marie took a long gulp. "Mmm, what is it?"

"A blend of lemon, honey, and a couple of herbs."

"Tastes great," Marie paused, a strange look coming over her face.

"Marie? You okay?" Elise asked.

"I – I'm not sure," she put a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. "I think I need to lay down," he muttered before toppling out of her computer chair to the floor.

"Marie!" Elise and Sarah exclaimed rushing to the fallen girl.

"What was in that stuff?" Elise asked looking at the spilled bottle of tea.

"Nothing that would do this!" Sarah exclaimed.

They continued trying to rouse their friend to no avail. "I think we need to call 9-1-1," Elise said flipping open her cell phone.

"No need," a deep voice said behind them. Both Sarah and Elise whipped around to see a tall blond Goblin King leaning against the door. "She'll wake in a couple hours."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked rising to face him.

Jareth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was obvious that this was difficult for him. "You were supposed to be the only one to drink from the bottle."

"You put something in it?" Sarah demanded, fisting her hands.

"Ruffie…" he said simply.

"You slipped the date-rape-drug in my tea? When the hell did you do that?" Sarah asked, her cheeks reddening.

"When you set it down for a moment to pack your bag," he answered not looking at her.

"Jesus Christ, Jareth! What the hell?"

"Marie is so going to kick your ass when she wakes up," Elise commented. "And you will so deserve it."

"I think I'll be taking my leave now. Your friend will be fine in a couple hours," Jareth pushed away from the door.

However Sarah wasn't going to have it. Without warning, her fist drew back then swung forward, connecting with Jareth's jaw in a magnificent right-hook. "NEVER try that again!" she yelled at the fae who was now lying on the floor tenderly touching his jaw where she'd hit.

He glared up at the two mortals then disappeared in a puff of glitter without another word. "He deserves more than a punch in the jaw," Elise commented.

"I'm pretty sure Marie will make sure he gets his due. In fact we might have to hold her back a little… that is, after she gets in a few kicks."

The two girls smirked at each other then moved to make Marie more comfortable on the floor.

Sarah & Jareth (c) Jim Henson


	12. Chapter 12: Help!

**Chapter 12: Help!**

**A/N: **Another collaborative chapter brought to you by **Ismira Daugene **& **Queenoftheslayers**. Please view chapter 1 for more detail on the purpose of these short stories.

**o O o O o O o**

"Is she here?" Jareth the Goblin King's voice asked from Elise's doorway.

Elise swiveled around in her computer chair to face the fae monarch. "No…" she said slowly. He rushed into the room, slamming the door behind him then turned back to see a bewildered Elise staring at him. "What are you doing?" she asked as he pressed his back against the door.

"They're after me."

"Who's after you?"

"The hunters…"

"What?"

"She sent them. I had no idea she had contacts in such high circles!"

"Marie? Well, I really don't blame her after what happened."

He glared up at Elise. "I expect my scribe to be on my side," he ground out.

"Not when the person you drugged is your scribe's roommate! And the person it was intended for is one of my best friends! Sorry if they come first!"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Humans," he grumbled.

"So what do you expect me to do?" Elise asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know; call her off! Tell her to get the hunters off my back!"

"She wouldn't listen…"  
"She would if you told her!"  
Elise rolled her eyes. "I'm only helping you because I know you're not really evil." She reached back on the desk and grabbed her cell phone. Flipping it open, she quickly tapped in a message and hit send. "There, I sent her a text."

A tone chirped from the mobile a moment later and Elise grimaced as she read the message. "What does it say?" the Goblin King asked.

"You really don't want to know," she answered as she typed out a reply.

The blond monarch raised an eyebrow but didn't press. "I trust you are defending my case?"

Elise snorted in mock amusement. "_I_ think you deserve a bit more trouble from the hunters she's sent after you, personally." He glared at her, his eyes narrowing and his mouth set in a firm line. "But," she interjected before he could say anything. "You are my king…"

Jareth seemed mollified, albeit slightly, and nodded once. Elise hit the send button once again and set the phone down on the desk to wait. "So, what kind of trouble have the hunters caused you?"

"Why do I get the feeling my answer will affect how well you defend my case to your friend?" Elise smirked and leaned back in her chair a bit more, but didn't say anything. He let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand. "I don't want to get into the specifics of it, but somehow they managed to cut off my access to the Underground."

"What? How could they do that?" Elise leaned forward.

"I don't know, but obviously it needs to be undone."

"Definitely… you need to be able to get back to your subjects."

"Precisely."

"Hmm…" The twenty-two year old leaned back in her seat once again, her brow furrowed in thought. "Maybe you could make a deal with Marie? Promise to not go near her for a while."

"Like a restraining order?"

"Yeah…"

"But you're my scribe and live right next door to her." He pointed out.

"Ah yeah, didn't think about that."

"Obviously," he scoffed.

"Hey, a little support here? I _am_ trying to get you out of this." Jareth remained silent, waiting while Elise thought some more. "What about if we just set up a meeting spot and if you need me for anything then you can just send me a message and I'll meet you there."

"Sounds a bit childish…"

"Sorry, it's the best I can come up with considering you're depending on me to get these hunters off your trail," she reminded him. He grumbled something unintelligible and refused to meet her gaze. "Right, I'll just text Marie about the new plan." She opened her cell phone once more to type out the message and send it. It took several minutes, but eventually Marie responded, and this time it was a little more favorable. "She says that she'll agree to it so long as the meeting place is at least one hundred yards away from where ever she is."

Jareth grumbled a little, but nodded his assent. Elise messaged Marie back that it was agreed to then flipped her phone shut. "Alright your Majesty, I've helped you, now please get out. I have a paper on Lady Macbeth's influence over Lord Macbeth due in the morning that I still need to finish."

The Goblin King gave a mock bow and disappeared in a swirl of glitter, which caused Elise to curse and march to the closet to fetch the vacuum cleaner.

**o O o O o O o**

**A/N #2: **Just in case you were wondering, 'hunters' is referring to Sam and Dean Winchester from _Supernatural_ of whom Marie is pretty good friends with.

Sam & Dean Winchester (c) Erik Kripke

Jareth the Goblin King (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, & Bowie


	13. Chapter 13: Constant Vigilance

**A/N: **Another collaborative chapter brought to you by **Ismira Daugene **& **Queenoftheslayers**. Please view chapter 1 for more detail on the purpose of these short stories.

**o O o O o O o**

Sitting at the kitchen table in Sarah's apartment, Sarah, Elise, and Marie had made dinner for themselves. The evening had been quite enjoyable as the trio caught up with each other and laughed until their sides hurt. After dinner they'd served up some pie and some after-dinner drinks. However that had been nearly two hours ago and the pie was long gone and the drinks had been refilled numerous times and Marie's head had settled on the table with a soft thunk as soft snores filled the room. Elise and Sarah continued to chat though, nearly oblivious to their friend's unconscious state. That was until Marie suddenly sat up, wide-eyed, and arms waving, knocking over the drinks. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" she shouted then fell back to the table with a snore.

Elise and Sarah stared at the brunette for a full five minutes, bewildered. "What was that about?" Sarah asked.

"Um…" Elise muttered. "She's been a bit paranoid since the whole tea fiasco."

"Ah…" Sarah nodded understandingly. "Yes, it takes a few months to get used to it. Though…" she paused. "Some never really adjust. I hope we're not looking at the next Mad-eye Moody."

Elise chuckled. "Well at least she doesn't have a glass eye."

Sarah laughed too, but knocked three times on the wooden table just to be safe.


	14. Chapter 14: Car Troubles

**A/N: **Another collaborative chapter brought to you by **Ismira Daugene **& **Queenoftheslayers**. Please view chapter 1 for more detail on the purpose of these short stories.

**o O o O o O o**

"Elise, I don't want to go down to Forks. I want to visit Seattle," Marie whined. "You know that the only reason I can stand those books is that they are a bad romance novel… They don't even have a real sex scene."

"Only you would say that aloud on a train filled with people…" Elise muttered, her head falling into her hands. "Really, there are children around."

Marie looked around the train, and looked ashamed for a few seconds before shrugging and looking back at the map in her hands.

"My mom's cousin is thankfully letting us borrow her car while we are here, but I am not sure she wants her car driving 3 hours away…. And bringing it on a ferry ride."

Elise smiled, "You know, you have done some extensive research for this trip that you don't want to go on…."

"Yeah, well, I knew that you were going to make me any way…. Plus, I know that my mom's cousin will say yes…"

Elise leaned over and placed her head on Marie's shoulder, "You are the best. I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Get off me," Marie shrugged Elise off her shoulder, with a chuckle. "But if we run into anyone that sparkles, I am going to slap someone. You might be that someone…"

"Just a warning?"

"Everyone deserves a warning. Plus, what if he can hear what I am thinking? He will know that I think that he is so… Silly."

"Please, you know that you wont be thinking that he is silly, you have called him other choice words that I will not say in front of little children."

Marie smiled at the memory of calling Edward Cullen names.

"Good times, good times. Pompous as…. As he is, he deserves it. I mean, really, twenty first century, he shouldn't be a creeper and all patriarchal on the ditsy girl. She should also have died by the van… really, thinking you need a man or anyone in your life that bad, nothing good comes from it."

"It's true, but having ambition is a good thing too!"

Marie scoffed, "Hopeless romantic," she muttered.

"I'd like to think that I'm a hopeful romantic," Elise insisted.

Marie simply rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the map spread out across her thighs. "So… where exactly are we going to start when we get to Forks?"

"Well," Elise leaned over and pointed at a spot on the map. "I was thinking we'd travel along this road here and see if there were any long drive-ways off of it."

"And what, just hope that it leads to a large house in a clearing with huge glass windows?"

Elise shrugged. "It could happen…"

"Yeah," Marie snorted. "And I could make out with Rosalie."

Elise laughed. "I doubt it, she'd probably break your face."

Marie tilted her head slightly to the side and thought for a moment. "Yeah, it's true… I'd settle for Alice though."

Elise slowly shook her head.

The conversation continued to float along from there, touching on who else they'd like to make-out with to where else they should visit to who else might show up at the dorms. It was a few hours later when the train pulled into the station and Marie and Elise disembarked to find Marie's aunt waiting cheerfully, despite the drizzle, for them by her car.

The first few days in Washington state were spent in Seattle with Marie's aunt, seeing the sights, and doing the touristy things. It was on day four that Elise finally won the battle and they headed south towards Forks and what Marie was convinced would be a total waste of time. However, three hours and twenty-seven minutes later found them driving down a highway tightly lined with overly green trees on either side except for the single opening where a drive-way was desperately trying not to be seen.

"Look, look! I told you we'd find it!" Elise shouted excitedly.

Marie continued to just stare at the drive, not quite willing to acknowledge its existence. "Come on, let's go!" Elise cranked the steering wheel and turned down the drive. The thought of what they'd do when they reached their destination hadn't yet crossed their mind, but they were soon about to find out.

A minute later, they pulled up in front of a large two-story house that looked distinctly modern and nothing like what a vampire crypt should look like. Elise and Marie stayed seated in the car for a long minute before Marie let out a huff and turned to her companion. "Well? It was your idea… go on." She waved her hand in the direction of the front door.

"Well if it is them, they'll already know we're here," Elise muttered not moving from her seat.

As though her comment had been heard in the house, the front door suddenly opened. A man of medium build and height with golden blond hair stepped out. He was dressed elegantly, but casually. It was obvious that his clothing was very expensive. Elise's eyes widened as she recognized the father of the Cullen household. "That's Carlisle," she whispered.

The man swiftly made his way to the driver's side window and leaned down. "Is there something I can help you with?" he asked with a slight accent through the glass.

Elise continued to stare at the man while Marie muttered under her breath, "Yeah, just let Elise here boink one of your sons and we'll be gone."

The man's golden eyes darted to Marie and Elise had the distinct impression that if he could blush, Carlisle's cheeks would have been flaming. Elise cleared her throat and tried not to let her own blush overpower her cheeks. "Um, we just need to use your telephone. We're having a bit of car trouble and need to call for a mechanic."

Carlisle looked back and forth between the girls for a moment before nodding once and standing back, allowing Elise to open her door and exit the car. "Follow me," Carlisle gestured and started to make his way back to the grand house.

Elise started to follow then turned to find Marie still sitting in the car. She gestured angrily for her to follow. Marie rolled her eyes and groaned as she opened the car door and stomped to Elise's side.

The house was open and airy and there was an abundance of natural lighting from the large windows along the back wall. Elise gaped at the refined splendor as she followed Carlisle into a gleaming kitchen. He stopped when he reached the landline on the counter. "Forgive me for the lack in my manners," he said as he looked back at them. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. You're welcome to use the phone, but my daughter, Rose, is actually quite good with engines. Perhaps you'd agree to her taking a look?"

"I'm Elise and this is Marie," the elder of the two girls introduced. "And um… that would be great," she gave a hesitant smile. What would they say when Rosalie didn't find anything wrong?

"Rose?" Carlisle called softly through the door.

A minute later, a tall blond ethereal being in stilettos stepped into the kitchen. Marie gaped at the woman until an equally tall and much more muscular man blocked her view. "This is my daughter, Rosalie, and her fiancé, Emmett," Carlisle made the introductions the proceeded to tell Rose the situation. As he was doing so, five other people crept into the kitchen. One, an auburn haired woman, made her way to stand beside Carlisle. The blond vampire unconsciously seemed to relax slightly as she pressed a hand to his back. The other four stood near the sliding door that led to a porch outside. They were younger and Elise was able to recognize them immediately. The bronze haired boy, Edward, was standing slightly in front of his mate, Bella, as they watched us cautiously. Jasper and Alice stood hand-in-hand next to them, though Jasper seemed to tense as Elise looked over at him.

"Father," Edward suddenly interrupted Carlisle. The elder turned to look at his son. "We don't need to pretend. They know who we are." Carlisle looked back at Elise and Marie with alarm. "They know what we are, who we are…. Even down to our names." Edward explained. "Though…" he hesitated. "I don't believe they mean us any harm."

Marie suddenly smirked and Edward's face blanched. Elise saw the expression and smacked Marie on the arm. "What!"  
"Stop it! You're scaring the nice vampire!"

"I can't control my thoughts, Elise!"

"Well try to tone down the ménage a trois going on in that head of yours at least!"

Marie simply smiled again, and Elise rolled her eyes. "Okay, look, there's nothing wrong with the car, we just wanted to meet you." Marie elbowed Elise sharply in the ribs and Elise grunted at the sudden pain. "Sorry… _I_ wanted to meet you… Marie wanted to explore Seattle."

"But how…?" Carlisle began.

"They read a book," Edward answered the unspoken question.

The other vampires still wore bewildered expressions, except for Edward who was frowning at Marie who was still smiling widely.

Silence filled the room for a long period of time until Carlisle spoke again. "I think you should leave perhaps."

Elise nodded once and clutched her coat tighter around her before grabbing hold of Marie's arm to steer her towards the door. Just as they were going to leave though, a tall man in a dark World War II trench coat walked in the sliding door. He pointed at everyone in the room, making eye contact he said, "I out-gay you all," then he walked out as though nothing had happened.

Everyone stared at the spot where he'd been for a moment before Marie shouted, "JACK! WAIT!" and ran from the room, past the slightly sparkling vampires and into the woods behind the house.

Elise groaned and face palmed. "Great…" she muttered. "Would you mind helping me retrieve her?"

Edward shook his head and walked away, taking Bella with him. The rest of the vampires looked confused as Elise jogged out the door into the drizzle.

**o O o O o O o**

_Twilight_ (c) Stephenie Meyer

Jack Harkness (c) BBC

The sole purpose of these is for gits and shiggles... no harms is intended.


	15. Chapter 15: Pie Night

**Close Encounters of the Fictional Kind**

**Chapter 15: Pie Night**

"Righto, to Perkins!" Elise shouted as she slung her backpack over her shoulders.

"It's eleven o'clock at night, Elise… keep it a little quieter," Marie whispered.

"Sorry!" Elise whispered back loudly.

Marie shook her head in exasperation as she pulled on her coat and picked up her bag containing her computer and study material. "Remind me why we're going to Perkins?"

"Because it's a change of view and it will help with the studying and they have PIE!"

"Quieter, Elise…"

"Sorry…"

Marie smiled at her friend and grabbed the keys to the dorm as they both headed out. It was a cold early December night and snow lay like thick dust across the ground. Even more of the white fluffy stuff was coming down just now and Elise stuck out her tongue to catch a snowflake. "Really, Elise… you're acting like a kid tonight," Marie commented.

"Yup! Cuz the semester's almost over!"

"Well it's not over yet and we still have finals to study for."

"Not me! I only have a fifteen thousand word paper to write!"

"Isn't that bad enough?"

"Yes… but I refuse to let it get me down when we're going for pie."

The journey to Perkins didn't take long in Marie's old Ford F-150. Within ten minutes of leaving the dorms, they were pulling into the parking lot, and dashing through the snow to reach the warm restaurant. As they entered, a young blond waitress smiled while they shook the snow out of their hair. "Just the two of you?"

"Six actually," a silvery voice corrected from behind Elise and Marie.

Both girls whipped around to find a familiar looking petite girl with spiky black hair. Next to her stood a blond man and behind them was another couple. It was the vampires from Forks, Washington. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet stood before them acting like they were all friends going for pie. "Six it is!" the waitress said and started to lead them to a table.

Elise and Marie had no choice but to follow. On the way to the table, Elise received a sharp dig in the ribs from Marie's elbow as she leaned over to whisper, "I will kill you… I will kill you with a rusty spoon, Elise!"

Elise gulped. While she didn't really think her friend would actually kill her, it was obvious that she was angry. The waitress seated them and gave them menus, but as soon as she left, the menus went back in a pile on the edge of the table. It was obvious that the vampires weren't going to eat anything here… well, none of the normal food, and both Elise and Marie had suddenly lost their appetite. "So… how 'bout this snow, eh?" Elise said trying to break the silence.

"What were you thinking?" Emmet blurted out, ignoring Elise's question.

Both girls looked confused. "When and where?" Marie asked seeing as the big vampire had directed the question at her.

"At the house. What were you thinking that made Edward so embarrassed?"

"He didn't tell you? And you couldn't see it?" Elise asked, directing the last part of her question toward Alice.

"No, he's been holding Renesmee a lot recently so she's blocking me out."

"Oh," Elise stated dumbly.

"So what did you say?" Emmet persisted.

"I'm not telling you!" Marie exclaimed.

"Why not?" It almost looked like Emmet was pouting.

"Because…"

Suddenly Alice laughed out loud in a high pitch tinkling sound. Everyone turned to look at her with a curious expression. "Sorry, I just saw what you'll tell him in about two minutes."

"I am not going to tell!" Marie insisted.

"Yes you will," Alice replied cheerfully.

"Might as well," Elise said to her friend. "I mean, Alice already knows."

Marie huffed and was quiet for a moment before saying, "It was only a little bit of licking."

The rest of the table stared at her for a moment before bursting out laughing as well before firing a volley of questions at the girl.

**o O o O o O o**

******A/N:** Another chapter brought to you from the minds of **QueenoftheSlayers** and myself. For a full account of what we're doing with these short ficlets, check out the first chapter.

_Twilight_ (c) Stephenie Meyer


	16. Chapter 16: The Hogwarts Founders

**Chapter 16: The Hogwarts Founders**

There are some things in life everyone wishes they could undo. In Marie and Elise's case, it was when they asked the Doctor to take them back in time to see the Hogwarts founders. It had been a normal boring Saturday and both girls were extremely bored. Not to say they didn't have anything to do, no, quite the opposite in fact. It was finals week next week and there was a plethora of studying to do, not to mention papers and presentations. However, there was only so much studying one could do before their brain begins to rot, so it was that the roommates contacted the Doctor with a so called "emergency".

"Please?" Elise begged.

"Absolutely not!" the Doctor retorted. "We don't even know if they actually existed."

"We do!" Marie insisted. "We met Harry and Ron! And they were fully trained wizards, therefore Hogwarts exists, therefore the Hogwarts founders _must_ have existed!"

The Doctor gave them both a hard look. He was not impressed by their logic and it showed on the serious face staring at them. Both girls continued to plead with their eyes and finally the Doctor broke. He'd had enough experience with them to know that they wouldn't give up until he did as they asked. Without a word he moved aside and allowed them passage into the TARDIS. They didn't gloat, because they knew that wouldn't get them anywhere with him. Instead they simple smiled in thanks and took their positions in the TARDIS.

"Right, just a quick trip there and back," he grumbled pulling some levers and twisting some knobs.

It didn't take long and soon the hollow thump that announced the TARDIS' landing could be heard. Excitement filled the girls and they rushed over to the door and carefully pushed it open. Beyond the blue frame was a heavily wooded area and a heavy blanket of fog. However they could hear voices echoing in the fog and a short time later they saw four figures stagger drunkenly from the swirling mist. The lead wizard was wearing a red and gold robe. Behind him was a plump woman in black and yellow, then another taller slimmer woman in blue and bronze; behind her was another man, gaunt looking and dressed and green and silver. "Shh!" the man in red and gold who they assumed to be Godric Gryffindor to be shushed.

Helga Hufflepuff behind him then whispered, "Okay guys, be vewy quiet! We are hunting a wabbit!"

Salazar Slytherin looked at her with an odd expression and said, "Wait, we're not hunting a wabbit; we're going after a dragon!"

Rowena Ravenclaw giggled and exclaimed, "TICKLE!"

Elise and Marie looked at each other with matching looks of horror. Were these the famous founders of Hogwarts? They hoped not, but for some reason they suspected that the four were indeed Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. "God… I _hope_ they've been drinking…" Marie muttered and moved to close the door to the TARDIS.

Elise nodded in agreement and neither girl protested when the Doctor took them back home. "I hope you've learned a lesson here," he grumbled as they disembarked back into their dorm room.

Neither girl responded, but they both moved toward their desks to continue studying.

**o O o O o O o**

**********A/N:** Another chapter brought to you from the minds of **QueenoftheSlayers** and myself. For a full account of what we're doing with these short ficlets, check out the first chapter.

_Harry Potter_ (c) J.K. Rowling


	17. Chapter 17: Poker Face

**Close Encounters of the Fictional Kind**

**Chapter 17: Poker Face**

At home for the holidays, Elise stopped in the doorway of her bedroom at the sight of someone sitting on her bed. "Marie, when did you get here? How did you get here? I don't remember seeing your car outside…"

Marie chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I got dropped off by my uncle Jack O'Neil a little while ago, now put on the clothes in the bag and some makeup if you like," she said patting the black dress bag next to her.

"Why?" Elise asked, slowly walking to the bag on her bed. She never liked surprises from Marie… they usually turned out as something trying to bite or kill her.

"Because I said so. Look, the clothes aren't going to bite, just go put them on and get ready to go out. We are getting picked up in forty-five minutes, so you even have time to shower if you want. Now, go! I shall sit here and play with Stormy."

Elise picked up the bag and walked back over to her doorway and grabbed a towel and her robe. She looked back at Marie before leaving the room, muttering and shaking her head.

"Love you!" Marie called after Elise. Marie then laid back and a small black kitten pounced on her. "Stormy!"

Forty minutes later, Marie and Elise were standing outside in Elise's driveway. Marie's hand was bandaged from a cut from Stormy the kitty and Elise was pissed that Marie wasn't spilling the details.

"Patience young one," Marie said, earning herself a slap to the back of her head from Elise.

"I'm older then you, Marie."

Marie only shrugged and looked at her watch, "Our ride should be here… now."

As she spoke, a wheezing noise grew louder until the TARDIS appeared in front of them.

"I got dressed up for the Doctor?" Elise asked.

"What… no…" Marie said, walking to the TARDIS as the door opened and River Song popped her head out.

"Hello sweetie," River said. "Ready for your date?"

"My date? What date?" Elise turned with surprise towards Marie.

Marie gave River a glare before turning to Elise, "Your date in 1948, in Crabapple Cove, Maine. Now into the TARDIS!" She gave Elise a push forward.

"That would explain the style of the clothes," Elise said, looking down at the slim A-line simple teal dress, pearls, and matching kitten heels while moving into the TARDIS. Once inside, the door closed and the TARDIS had taken off, Elise seemed to put together what was happening. "I'M GOING OUT ON A DATE WITH HAWKEYE PIERCE?" she exclaimed, her eyes widening perceptibly and her mouth dropping open.

Marie chuckled, but didn't say anything and instead moved to stand next to River at the controls. "So River, how is sex with the Doctor?"

The Doctor, who'd been abnormally quiet sputtered and tripped over a wire on the ground while River smirked at Marie and pulled a lever, sending them flying further back in time.

**o O o O o O o**

Nearly four hours later, River laid down her cards at the small table they'd set up to play poker, a large smile on her face. "Full house," she said causing Marie and the Doctor to groan and throw their own cards down. Marie's three deuces and the Doctor's pair of jacks couldn't compete.

"That's the third time you've gotten a full house, River," the Doctor commented.

"It's all in the luck of the draw," River remarked grinning widely. "Shirt," she demanded.

The Doctor flushed and glared at River. He'd already been stripped down so that he was only in his pants, under things, bowtie, and shirt. His shoes, socks, jacket, and suspenders had already been lost to the game. "I don't think I like this game very much…" he commented, still not getting up to take off his shirt.

River continued to grin and Marie wisely stayed out of the range of fire. "Doesn't matter, sweetie. You lost, now shirt." Grumbling loudly, the doctor began to untie his bowtie. "Uh ah!" River admonished. "Leave the bow."

The Doctor's eyes widened and his finger stilled. "River…" he complained. She didn't say anything, but instead just made a 'continue' motion with her hand. The Doctor, now blushing fiercely, fumbled with the buttons on his shirt before roughly ripping his arms out of the sleeves and flinging it at River who smiled widely.

She turned to Marie who was grinning as well. "You wanted to know what sex with the Doctor was like…" she said. "Well there's as good a visual as you'll get while still providing some modesty."

Marie chuckled while the Doctor made an attempt to cover his pale lean torso with his equally pale arms. "I think that's about enough," the Doctor grumbled before marching over to River and grabbing back his clothes.

Both women were now laughing. It appeared that the Doctor was absolutely rubbish at strip poker. While Marie was only missing her coat, hat, and scarf; and River her earrings and jacket, the Doctor had indeed been the one to lose the most clothing. After regaining her breath, River wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes and turned back to the Doctor. "Want to play again?"

"No," the Doctor said, slipping an arm into his jacket and striding around the console to fiddle with a couple of wires poking out.

Marie remained seated, but also refused another game. "So what do you suppose they're doing? It's been a long time," she asked River referring to Elise and her date, Benjamin Franklin (Hawkeye) Pierce.

The bushy haired woman shrugged. "She's your friend. You'd know better than I would."

"Not really… we've never really talked about dates."

At that moment the TARDIS' door clicked open and Elise walked in, a happy smile plastered to her face. Marie rose from her seat to greet her friend. "So? How was it?" she asked.

"Fantastic," Elise replied simply, sitting down in Marie's chair.

River smiled at the two friends the moved to stand next to the Doctor and help fly them back to Marie and Elise's time. "Are you going to tell me about it?" Marie asked.

Elise merely grinned and blushed. "Maybe later."

Five minutes later, they'd been dropped off back at Elise's house and Elise sat down on her bed, a smile still plastered to her face. "Best surprise ever. Thank you." she thanked Marie.

"No problem," Marie said. "I have to go, my uncle is picking me back up in a few minutes, so enjoy the clothes, you get to keep them. I am going to go and visit my uncle and his friends up north at his cabin for the week now."

Marie smiled and walked out of Elise's room and past Lynn, Elise's younger sister. "Nice seeing you Lynn, have a good day!"

"Bye," Lynn said, from were she was laying on the couch, another cat laying on her.

Marie walked out to the main road and pulled a small earpiece from her pocket and put it into her ear.

"Ready for transport," Marie said, her finger pressing to the communicator in her ear. As she disappeared in a bright white light, she smiled and said, "Beam me up, Scotty."

**o O o O o O o**

**A/N:** Another chapter, collaboratively brought to you by myself and **QueenoftheSlayers**. Okay, this one was a bit fluffy, but that's okay. Thanks for continuing to read!

_Stargate_ (c) Roland Emmrich & Dean Devlin

_Star Trek_ (c) Gene Roddenberry

_M.A.S.H_ (c) 20th Century Fox Television

_Doctor Who_ (c) BBC


	18. Chapter 18: Accused Part I

**Close Encounters of the Fictional Kind**

**Chapter 18: Accused Part I**

The snow was heavy on the interstate while Elise and Marie sat in the back seat of Elise's cousin Tony Dinozzo's car that he'd borrowed from work. His normal Shelby Cobra wasn't big enough to hold all three people as well as the two girls' luggage. "Are we almost there?" Elise asked worried about how the snow seemed to be thickening and visibility was dropping.

"It's gonna be a bit longer. Didn't really plan on the freak blizzard here."

"I didn't think D.C. got blizzards," Elise replied.

"Of course we do! Just not as often as you Minnesotans."

It was just then that Tony's cell rang, an innocuous buzzing sound, and Tony reached down to grab it. "Should you really be answering that with the weather this way?" Marie asked.

"It's work. I've got to take it. Dinozzo," he said answering the call. He made a few sounds of affirmation and as well as a grumble of protest before saying, "I'll be there shortly." He hung up and tossed the phone to the seat next to him before looking in the rear view mirror at the girls. "Looks like you're gonna get to see NCIS headquarters earlier than planned. I've been called in."

"Really? That's so cool! Has there been a murder?" Marie asked looking entirely too excited at the prospect of a person being murdered.

"No, no, nothing like that, just a meeting to go over emergency procedures for severe weather like this."

"Well that's no fun," Marie slumped back. "No time to drop us off? I was hoping for a nap."

"Nope! Boss said immediately."

With that, he took the next exit, fishtailing slightly with the slippery roads. NCIS headquarters wasn't really that far away and they made it there shortly. Tony parked the car in a garage, saving the girls from having to tromp through the heavy snow. "Come on you guys can wait in the bullpen. I'll call Abby; she can babysit you."

"We don't really need a babysitter," Elise grumbled.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know," Elise said after a moment.

With that he led them through the security checkpoint and down the hall to an elevator where they went up. When the doors opened, they saw an open room separated only by low thin cubical walls and filled with desks and filing cabinets. Several people were milling about and one in particular, a young woman with black pigtails and a lab coat over a plaid skirt, black fishnet shirt and tank top and some serious looking combat boots approached the two girls as they stepped out of the elevator. As she got closer they noticed a large tattoo peeking out from her lab coat collar. It looked like a spider. "Hey! I'm Abby. Tony said you wanted a tour."

Elise glanced over at her cousin who shrugged absently. She shifted her gaze to Marie who looked as excited as a kid in a candy store. "Come on, I'll show you my lab first," Abby addressed them and they left their coats and scarves with Tony before stepping back in the elevator with her as Tony went to join Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee. On their way down the lab Elise turned to take in the goth girl's appearance once more and asked, "Don't you need to be at the meeting too?"

"Nah," she waved a hand absently. "Boss will catch me up later."

Elise shrugged, noting that it wasn't her problem anyway. Marie on the other hand was nearly bouncing with excitement as the elevator ground to a halt and the doors opened revealing a hallway that would lead to the lab. They passed several doorways before arriving in the brightly lit room. "And these are my babies!" Abby exclaimed gesturing toward the equipment.

She proceeded to tell the girls about each individual piece of equipment, what its name was, what it did, and so on and so forth. Halfway through her introduction of Major Mass Spec, Marie's cell phone went off and she quickly glanced at the screen then back up at Abby and Elise. "Is there someplace I can take this?" she asked.

"Yeah, back in the hallway, first room. It's an interrogation room that should be empty."

"Thanks," Marie ran off toward the room.

Her phone call only lasted about ten minutes and when she returned, Elise asked, "Who was that?"

"That? Oh, um, that was… Rose," Marie replied.

"Oh, okay," Elise nodded. Rose, was Marie's friend from high school and the two still kept a close relationship.

"Right," Abby said and continued her tour of the lab.

A half hour later, they'd finished the tour and were headed back up to the bullpen. "Thanks for the tour, Abby," Elise said.

"No problem, guys, it was a pleasure!"

When they exited the elevator, the bullpen looked to be a very active place. McGee and Dinozzo were typing away in a flurry on their computers while Gibbs and Ziva whispered quietly. The minute Gibbs noticed their return he moved toward Abby and asked for a report of some kind. "Oh, yeah, it's down in the lab. I'll go get it."

She rushed off, leaving Elise and Marie in the bullpen. The girls moved over to Dinozzo and Elise peeked over his shoulder at his computer. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing much, just preparing. There's going to be a lot that needs done after this blizzard lets up."

"So we're staying here until it does?"  
"Have you looked outside?" he asked gesturing toward the windows.

Elise looked up then to see that while they'd been down in the lab, the storm had intensified and it was now white out conditions. It didn't look like anybody would be going anywhere anytime soon. "Whoa… that's awful," she commented.

"You're telling me," Tony agreed before going back to his work.

Suddenly Gibbs' phone chirped and he flipped it open. "Gibbs," he answered.

In the silence that suddenly filled the room, they could all hear Abby's voice say, "Boss, you need to get down here… now."

Eyes wide, Elise and Marie tagged along at the back of the group as everyone rushed down the stairs in the back. As soon as they reached the hallway, they could see why Abby had called them down. One of the doors in the hall was open and a dark substance was staining the floor. "Is that what I think it is?" Elise asked Tony.

Tony nodded not taking his eyes from the sight of the dark red liquid. "Blood."

**o O o O o O o**

_NCIS_ (c) Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill


	19. Chapter 19: Accused Part II

**Close Encounters of the Fictional Kind**

**Chapter 19: Accused Part II**

"Is that what I think it is?" Elise asked Tony.

Tony nodded not taking his eyes from the sight of the dark red liquid. "Blood."

Slowly, they moved forward to see the inert body of a blond haired woman in a blue blazer, matching skirt, and pumps lying on the floor in the middle of the pool of blood. Elise's eyes wandered over the scene, but her brain was frozen on the fact that there was indeed a dead body in front of her. Marie on the other hand was staring at a point just to the left of the body. She nudged Elise in the ribs. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked. Elise glanced over to see a blood soaked scarf that looked remarkably like Marie's imitation Doctor Who scarf. "Elise, tell me that's not what I think it is."

"Um, okay… I won't."

"My Doctor Who scarf!" Marie cried out as her head thumped down onto Elise's shoulder.

Elise awkwardly patted Marie's head in an attempt at consolation. The others, having been absorbed by the task of examining the scene, suddenly perked up at Marie's outburst. "This is your scarf?" Gibbs asked her.

"Yes, and its ruined!" she cried.

"McGee," Gibbs turned back to address the light haired man. "Please take Marie and Elise up to interrogation rooms four and five."

Marie suddenly stopped crying. "What? We didn't have anything to do with this!"

Gibbs held up a hand that called for silence. "Even if you didn't, we need a statement from you."

This reassured the girls albeit slightly, and they followed McGee over to the elevator.

**Elise POV**

Elise shifted uncomfortably on the metal chair. She had been waiting for a whole fifteen minutes already, and was starting to think that she was forgotten. Then the door opened and Gibbs and Ziva came walking into the room.

"Hello Elise," Ziva said, as she sat down next to Gibbs on the other side of the table. "We just need a statement from you, because we were told by Abby that you were with her the whole time. Do you remember seeing anything strange when you were in the Lab or on your tour?"

"No… Marie and I were in Abby's lab and when we left we didn't go that way. We went the other way to go and meet Doctor Mallard and Mr. Palmer. We then went up and saw the other offices, meeting rooms and interrogation rooms before coming back to Tony. Marie was with us the whole time… oh no…"

Elise's head fell into her hands.

"What is it?" Ziva asked.

"Marie's phone rang when we were in Abby's Lab. She went down the other way in the hallway and into a spare room to talk to her friend Rose. She was gone for about ten minutes," Elise said, speaking through her hands.

Ziva and Gibbs looked at each other, and Elise had looked up in time to see the look they gave each other.

"She couldn't kill anyone!" Elise exclaimed. "As much as she is morbid, she could never kill anyone, it would break her. Plus, at the time, the only people that we knew here was Tony and Abby. She was hesitant to come out with me at first because she thought that she would be intruding on my time with my cousin anyway."

"Be that as it may, we are still going to have to take that into consideration when we go talk to Marie," Gibbs said, standing. "Ziva, have her write her statement down and meet me in the hallway."

**Marie POV**

Marie found herself fidgeting nervously alone in the interrogation room that she was in, thoughts about lawyers, the Winchesters, and her poor scarf running through her head. Her thoughts were so loud that she didn't the poof behind her, or notice the glitter around her until she sneezed.

Marie was up in a flash, glitter twisting around her, and her chair sliding into the wall behind her.

"YOU!" She screamed. " You did this, framing me for murder. Who do you think you are, thinking that this is okay, I COULD GO TO JAIL! FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO!"

"Oh, do calm down," the Goblin King said, as he moved around Marie and the table to the mirror in the other wall. He casualty flicked some hair back into place in his overly poofed mane before turning back to her.

"Calm down! I can't calm down. You keep ruining my life!"

"I'm not ruining it, I am simply making it more interesting," Jareth said, smiling.

"I hate you. Why are you doing this to me? I thought we had a truce until the end of the year, and we still have a few days… are you breaking it? Cause if you are, you are in for a world of pain."

Jareth's smile got even larger, reminding Marie of a dog about to bite. "I haven't broken anything yet, just simply… found a loop hole."

Jareth walked towards the wall opposite of the door and leaned against it.

"A … a loop hole? What loop hole?" Marie asked, moving towards her chair.

"Ah, now, telling you wouldn't be fair…" he paused, as if he was listening to something else not in the room. "Well, this is goodbye for now. Do enjoy your interrogation."

Jareth barely poofed away before Marie had flung her metal chair at him, but it went through the glitter cloud and right into the wall, denting it.

"You pansy ass fae," Marie muttered, slumping on the wall behind her, staring across at herself in the mirror. "First you steal Jack, then drug my tea…"

The door opened and in walked Gibbs and Ziva, confused as to why Marie was leaning on the wall, her chair was across the room and the wall was dented. Her remark about tea didn't help matters.

"Ms. Johnston…" Ziva started to say.

"There is a problem here," Marie exclaimed, "I am being framed for a crime I didn't commit. I was with Elise and Abby the whole time. I didn't murder anyone. I don't know how my scarf ended up in that room… trust me, I wouldn't ruin my scarf killing anyone, it took too long to make."

Marie couldn't decide if the looks she received were ones of disbelief or sympathy… perhaps both.

**o O o O o O o**

"How did this happen, Marie?" Elise asked her friend who was sitting inside a holding cell. Elise was sitting outside the cell in a hard plastic chair.

Marie, who was sitting on the bench/bed looked up from her musing and gave Elise a glare. "Tea," was all she said.

"Tea? What… OH! No way! He would not do this!"

"Elise, I saw him in my interrogation room. He visited me and I might have reacted badly."

"How badly?"

"I'm in here… does that answer your question?" Marie let out a huff of air. "I couldn't exactly tell Gibbs and Ziva about the pansy, so when I 'refused to cooperate'" Marie made air quotes. "They locked me in here.

"What did he say?" Elise asked after a moment, referring to Jareth.

"He said he was making my life more interesting. When I asked him what about our agreement through the end of the year, he said he'd found a loop hole."

"A loop hole? What kind of loop hole?"

"He didn't say. That was the part where I threw my chair at him."

"You threw your… Is he okay?"

Marie glared at her again. "Didn't even scratch him. He poofed away and then Gibbs and Ziva came in."

"Wow…" Silence settled over them for a moment before Elise spoke again. "Marie…" Marie glanced up again. "I'm not sure how we'll sort this out, but I know you didn't do anything. I just wanted you to know."

Marie didn't say anything, but nodded appreciatively. At that moment, Dinozzo entered the holding area, a set of keys jangling in his hand. He walked straight over to Marie's cell and opened the door. "You're free to go."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they found a tape that shows you were in a different room down in the lab area during the time of the murder."

Marie rose and quickly exited the cell as though afraid that Tony was trying to trick her. However he politely held the door open for her, only closing it once she was out. "So then do you know who _did_ do it?" Elise asked.

"No, we're still reviewing tapes of the entire premises. However there was one interesting thing we found on the tapes."

"What's that?"

"Marie's interrogation tape, there's a part of it right before the boss and Ziva come in where the tape goes blank. There's nothing there… just snow." Elise and Marie looked at each other. They both knew why the tape had blanked out, but there was no way Tony would believe them. Dinozzo didn't pay attention to them though and instead led the way back to the bullpen where there was a flurry of activity. Elise and Marie settled down onto some spare chairs to watch everyone work while they sipped at hot cocoa that had been prepared for them.

**o O o O o O o**

_NCIS_ (c) Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill


	20. Chapter 20: Accused Part III

**Close Encounters of the Fictional Kind**

**Chapter 20: Accused Part III**

It was well past three o' clock in the morning when Elise and Marie were woken from the light sleep they'd fallen into while sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. "What?" Elise muttered while Marie tried to blink the sleep from her eyes.

"I said, that if you guys wanted, there's some couches in the faculty break room. Might be more comfortable," Tony Dinozzo shrugged.

"Oh… um… yeah, sure." Elise stretched and yawned.

At that moment, McGee called out, "Hey Boss, I think you're gonna wanna see this."

Gibbs, along with everyone else in the room, crowded around McGee's desk. His computer monitor showed some security footage that was focused in the room where the murder took place. Once everyone was watching, McGee resumed the video and they all watched as the murder victim, now identified as Jennifer Goodhew from Human Resources, entered the room with someone. The unidentified person was distinctly masculine, but his face remained in shadow. The pair appeared to be talking, that was until Jennifer struck out at the man and slapped him square in the face. There was a brief moment where the momentum from the slap pushed his face into the light, but the image was blurry. McGee paused again. "See if you can clear that up, McGee," Gibbs said hunching closer to the screen.

McGee nodded and his fingers began to fly across the keyboard. A moment later, the pixilated image sharpened and the man's face became clearer. "Is that… Matt Genearo?" Abby asked.

"Dinozzo," Gibbs snapped his fingers and pointed to the right.

"Right, be right back," Tony replied.

The group shifted away from McGee's desk and Gibbs started to move toward the interrogation rooms. A couple of minutes later, Dinozzo returned with a tall sandy haired man who looked utterly confused until he saw the look on Gibbs' face. It was then that things seemed to click that he was in trouble and he twisted in Dinozzo's grasp, pulling the stunned officer's gun from his holster as he did so. Two shots were fired toward the ceiling and in that instant, everyone had instinctively crouched down behind a desk or cubical wall… everyone except Marie and Elise who were still standing in shock. Matt leveled the gun towards them, a mad gleam in his eye. However the loud bang of the gun going off was secondary to the fact that both girls were suddenly flying to the right and landed safely on the floor. A low grunt announced Dinozzo's tackle of Matt Genearo to the ground. Still stunned, Elise glanced around to see Jareth the Goblin King lying on the ground next to them, cradling his shoulder. Blood was soaking through the white poet's shirt and vest already, but his voice was steady when he looked directly at Marie and said, "This makes us even."

Marie nodded, a short jerk of her head up and down, while people rushed toward them. Nearly three hours later, Marie and Elise found themselves at the bedside of the Goblin King. His shoulder had been bandaged up and he looked quite fed up. "So, how's it going, Goblin King?" Elise asked. Maries stood behind her, not quite sure how to address the fae now that he'd saved her life.

"I've been shot; how do you think I am?"

Elise merely smiled. "So how did you explain who you were to everyone?"

"I placed a glamour on myself so that all but you two would see me as one of their co-workers who just happened to be walking by."

"Oh… thanks for that by the way." The Goblin King sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Are you sure you should be getting up?"

"I'm fine. I heal much faster than you mortals."

"Okay then… we'll have to talk about that later. I suppose you'll be going back to your kingdom then?"

"Yes, I need to get back. The annual chicken races are tomorrow."

"Ah… yes, be terrible if you missed that."

Jareth sent the older of the two girls an amused smirk. He stood and slowly stretched the shoulder that had been shot. "Thanks again," Elise said and nudged Marie behind her.

"Uh… yeah. What she said."

Once again the Goblin King smirked before he disappeared in a shower of glitter. "Well that was exciting," Marie said as they exited the room.

"Yeah… lets try not to do it again," Elise replied.

**o O o O o O o**

**A/N: **Another few chapters brought to you from the collective intelligence of **QueenoftheSlayers** and myself. We seriously had WAY too much fun writing this one! It was excellent!

_NCIS_ (c) Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill


	21. Chapter 21: Fangtasia

**Chapter 21: Fangtasia**

It was a quiet night during spring break when Marie was sitting on her bed, reading a book, and listening to her dog, Ranger, snore away at the end of the bed. She reached over to her bedside table, grabbed her mug of tea, and took a drink all without looking up from the entrancing pages before her. It had been a rather nice night so far. Her parents and brothers were out, and Elise said that she'd text her later after she was done with work.

However her illusions of having a calm night in were shattered when Ranger jumped up off the bed barking, causing Marie to spill hot tea on her book. She looked sadly down at the soggy pages and jumped again when Ranger let out another bark. "Ranger! Knock it off…" she growled at the dog as she set her mug of tea down.

A second later, there was a knock at the front door. "What?" Marie mumbled. She wasn't expecting anyone and her family would be back for hours yet. Rising from her bed, she made her way towards the front door. She was about to shout out to whoever it was that she wasn't interested in whatever they were selling when a familiar blonde head caught her eye through the glass. "Rose?" Marie moved forward to unlock the door. "Emmett, Rose, what are you two doing here?"

"Here, put these on," Rose said placing a bag from a very expensive designer's shop in Marie's hands and moving into the house without an explanation.

"Hello, Marie," Emmett said moving past her too. "Like the new hair colors."

Marie's hand shot up to her hair self-consciously and fingered the purple and blue streaks of hair set against the black. She turned to stare after the two vampires as they looked around the living room. "Thanks, my friend Alyssa did them last week. My boss wasn't the happiest, but I do wear a hat most days so no one ever really sees them. What are you two doing here?" she asked again.

Emmett bent over and held his hand out to Ranger who sniffed at it suspiciously for a moment before allowing the vampire to scratched his ears. "Hi there, buddy," he said.

"Go get changed so I can do your make-up," Rose said pushing at Marie. Marie gave her a look like she was going to protest and ask what was going on, but Rose pushed at her again. "Go!"

Marie held the bag close to her as she scuttled into her room and shut the door. She would never ever admit it out loud, but the blonde vampire did scare her slightly.

Half an hour later, Marie was standing in her parent's small bathroom with Rose Cullen doing her hair and make-up. Rose turned to look through her make-up choices that Emmett was holding when Marie spoke up. "Not that I don't mind seeing you, but what is going on? I get that we are going out, but where? The clothes are not me, and the color really isn't…" she trailed off, at a loss for a good adjective. "And the make-up?"

"Rose turned and glared at Marie in the mirror. "Alice will be hurt if you say you don't like the clothes."

"We are meeting Alice and the others?" Marie asked before shutting her mouth as Rose brought a brush to Marie's face.

"We are not meeting anyone, just going out. Alice saw that you were home alone and couldn't stand it, but she, Jasper, Edward, and Bella are going to a performance tonight, so Emmett and I are taking you out clubbing."

"That explains the clothing," Marie muttered. She looked at herself in the mirror. A girl in a green and light brown halter top, a dark brown knee length skirt, and dark brown calf-length boots stared back at her. "At least she didn't get me pink…"

"You wouldn't wear it… trust me. It was the first choice Alice wanted to get you, but she saw that you wouldn't even try it on, and she said the green and brown was better than the blue and black choice she had. Now hold still, I'm almost done," Rose said bringing the brush back up to Marie's face. Marie held still, but looked in the mirror over Rose's shoulder at Emmett who was smirking. She cringed, dreading what that could mean.

Half an hour later, Marie was staring at the dark establishment with a single bright neon sign out front declaring its name to one and all. "Fangtasia?" Marie asked. "Really?"

"Vampire club," Emmett said casually.

"Yeah, I know, but you do realize that they won't view you as vampires," Marie said turning to face Emmett and Rose. "They don't sparkle and they're basically going to view you as..." she fished for the words. "Fae with a blood lust," she finished.

Rose shrugged while Emmett glared at her description. "Not our fault that fandoms have collided."

"It isn't Elise's or mine either. We didn't exactly ask for all this weird stuff to happen to us. Now, we don't complain much… unless it's Mr. I Have A Potato In My Pants..." she frowned. "But again, we didn't ask for this."

Rose and Emmett looked to have tuned her out within the first few words. "Are you finished?" Rose asked.

"Yes?"

"Good," and with that, Rose and Emmett grabbed hold of her arms and walked her forward to the door. "ID's?" the bouncer asked. Marie dug hers out of her wrist purse and the bouncer nodded them in. "Have a pleasant time," he said flashing a set of fangs in his smile.

"Thanks," Marie said quietly, following Emmett and Rose into the club, the music washing over them as they entered. Two minutes later, they were seated at a high-top table with drinks. Marie sipped self-consciously at her vodka raspberry lemonade, noticing that Emmett had a bottle of O- and Rose had A+. She stared at the dancers on the floor, their gyrating bodies holding her captive until a pale man with dark hair and a blood red shirt came up to their table and shouted over the heavy bass, "Wanna dance?"

Marie took him in for a moment. Not only was he being stereotypically vampirish but he was also doused in some kind of cologne that made Marie want to throw up a little. She was about to blow the guy off herself, but Rose interrupted, "She's with us, boy. Go bug someone who doesn't have a sense of smell, because you most definitely will not be getting anyone else with that stench hanging around you."

The vampire let out a low growl, which Emmett reciprocated before turning away from the table in a huff. Marie, who hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath until that moment, let it all out in a giggle. "That was excellent, Rose."

Rose waved her off and gracefully slid off of her stool. She held a hand out to Marie. "Come on, let's dance. Emmett will watch our drinks."

Marie turned to look at Emmett who merely smiled and nodded. Smiling, Marie allowed Rose to lead the way onto the dance floor and start a fast pace dance to the current song playing. She couldn't quite make out what it was, but it had a lot of bass and that bass was thumping along at a particularly fast pace. She tried to keep up with Rose, but she feared that she was a better wallflower than dancer, especially when compared to the blonde in front of her.

Eventually, they made it back to the table laughing. That was when Marie looked over at the door and saw the red head who'd just entered the club. "Wow," she muttered unconsciously.

Emmett looked in the direction Marie was looking and smiled. "Go talk to her," he said.

"What?" Marie exclaimed. "I can't, she isn't into girls."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know who she is."

Emmett let out a huff. "More books?"

"TV actually," Marie shrugged. It was then that she noticed that Rose was missing. When she voiced her observation to Emmett he merely smiled and pointed. Marie looked back to see Rose escorting Jessica through the crowd towards them. "Hi," the red head said as she reached them.

"Um… hi," Marie replied inelegantly.

"Heard you wanted to dance." She smiled.

"I –" she glanced at Emmett and Rose who had moved together and were making their way towards the dance floor. "That would be amazing," Marie finished with a smile.

Several hours later, Marie waved good-bye to Rose and Emmett as they sped off in Rose's sleek red sports car. She pulled out her phone after locking the front door behind her. A text from Elise flashed on her phone. _Off work finally… took FOREVER! How was your night? -EW_

Marie smirked, thinking about the new number saved in her phone. _Good night. Went out. Got buzzed and met a girl. Can't wait to see you this weekend to tell you all about it. Showering then bed. -MJ_

_Girl? What girl? –EW_

_ Marie? – EW_

_ Oh come on! I just spent the night cleaning up glitter from Jareth's unexpected visit at work. You don't even want to hear the excuse I made up for my co-workers. – EW_

_ Marie? – EW_

**o O o O o O o**

_Twilight_ (c) Stephenie Meyer

Jareth (c) Jim Henson, Brian Froud, & David Bowie


	22. Chapter 22: Graduation

**Close Encounters of the Fictional Kind**

**Chapter 22: Graduation**

"This is it," Elise said bending down to pick up the last of the boxes.

"Don't get all emotional on me," Marie said. "I will smack you."

Elise chuckled and made to kick Marie, but missed. "Alright, we need to get going. I'll take this box down to the car and then we need to head over for line-up."

Twenty minutes later, they were standing side by side in the line-up for graduation. Their hats were pinned to their hair, Marie's was set at a jaunty angle, and the robes were straightened and ready to go. The gentle May breeze was moving their tassels and both felt a certain sense of self-accomplishment. It had been four and a half years of hard work and study, but they were finally graduating! Eventually, the line started to move and the processional into the gymnasium took place. Once seated, they took out their programs. "Wanna take bets on how long the ceremony is going to last?" Marie whispered.

"Two and a half hours," Elise whispered back.

"Two hours and fifty three minutes."

"Deal," the two girls shook hands then checked their cell phones for the time.

One hour and eighteen minutes later, the speeches were done and over with and the distribution of diplomas had begun. Being that both girls were in the J's, they were in the middle of the ceremony. Their row had just gotten up to walk across stage when everyone froze. Quite literally… the entire gymnasium was frozen in time. Elise turned to Marie with a confused expression. "What… just happened?" she asked looking around at the people frozen in mid acceptance of diploma, the man just about to sound a blow horn, the girl leaning to the left in mid-wave of a sign reading 'Congratulations Kaley!'.

"I don't know!" Marie said in a high pitch voice, a panicked look on her face.

"Why aren't they frozen?" a man's voice from the back of the room asked.

"I don't know, Sir. They entire room was supposed to freeze," a woman replied to him as Elise and Marie turned sharply to see a tall dark skinned man with an eye patch and a trench coat enter. A brunette woman in a navy blue outfit that looked befitting of someone in the air force followed him.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Um… Elise."

"Marie," the younger girl waved.

"That's nice, now _who_ are you?" he asked again the irritation evident in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Elise asked.

"I mean, who are you that you aren't affected by our devices?" he was stalking towards the girls now.

"Well how are we supposed to know why your stuff doesn't work?" Marie asked crossing her arms over her chest. "And just who are you anyway?"

The tall man came to a stop in front of the girls, his assistant close behind him. He seemed to straighten a little more as though this would impress upon them his importance. "Director Fury," he replied shortly.

"No way!" Marie nearly shouted. "That's so awesome! Are the rest of the Avengers here?"

"How…?" he started to ask, but was cut off by another voice behind him.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you, Director. The story is long and complicated and probably shatters the fourth wall."

Everyone who wasn't frozen turned to see a dark haired man leaning against the doorway. He looked average, if a bit muscular, except for the glowing blue circle under his Black Sabbath t-shirt. "What the hell are you talking about, Stark?" Director Fury asked, his fists clenching.

"I'm talking about the fact that the world bends around these girls in unexpected ways and we shouldn't underestimate them especially considering the amount of Fae dust covering them… especially that one," he finished pointing at Elise.

"Me?"

"I hate repeating myself," he replied sauntering into the gymnasium towards them.

Director Fury took a deep breath before asking, "What is Fae dust?"

"The left-over magic particles that Fae and other mythical creatures leave behind after doing magic."

"There's no such thing as magic," Agent Hill said.

Tony Stark came to a halt in front of them, his arms crossed loosely over his chest. His sunglasses hid his eyes, but his eyebrows betrayed his expression of amusement along with the slight quirk of his lips. "Normally I'd agree," he started to say, but was interrupted when another man, this one tall muscular and blond, burst into the gymnasium.

"Stark!" he shouted while marching toward the group.

"Ah, Captain Rogers, I see you finally caught up," Tony smirked.

"Next time, a little warning before you go would be nice," Steve Rogers replied, reigning in his temper at the sight of so many other people. "What's going on here?" he said now ignoring Stark and speaking to Director Fury.

"We received intell that there was an alien presence on this campus. We've frozen everyone here while we search," Director Fury replied looking harassed and exasperated.

"What about them?" Rogers asked nodding in the direction of Elise and Marie who had been watching the proceedings with amazement.

"We don't know why they didn't freeze, but I'll be taking steps to make sure that they don't remember any of this."

"WHOA!"

"HEY!"

The two girls shouted at once in protest, but were silenced by the look on Director Fury's face when he turned to glare at them.

"Sir," yet another man interrupted the group.

Director Fury turned towards the new addition and Marie did a poor job of holding back a squeal of delight. Agent Phil Coulson stood before them with his hands clasped behind him. "Yes, Agent Coulson?"

"Sir, the alien presence has been identified, and you're not going to like it." Director Fury gave Agent Coulson a look that clearly said, 'speak'. Coulson took a deep breath before continuing. "It's the Doctor, sir. His TARDIS is parked under the clock in the middle of campus. We have yet to locate him though."

Director Fury groaned and ran a hand over his bald head. "Tell everyone to pack up, we're leaving."

"Excuse me, sir?"

"You heard me, agent! The Doctor is not our enemy."

"Yes, sir." Agent Coulson nodded and left.

Director Fury turned back towards Elise and Marie. "As for you two…"  
"Hang on just a minute there," Marie interrupted. "What's to say that whatever you use to make us forget will actually work? I mean your freeze thingy didn't."

Director Fury glared at her. "Stark!" he barked. "You said something about Fae dust interfering with the freeze? Will it affect the memory wipe?"

Stark shifted thoughtfully. "I don't believe so," he finally replied.

"You can't! Come on, we promise not to tell anyone!" Elise pleaded, Marie nodding along with every word.

Director Fury ignored them though as he pulled out a cylindrical black item about seven inches in length and with a flashlight looking thing on the end. He faced it towards the girls, but at that instant, a poof of glitter sprang into existence as Jareth the Goblin King appeared in front of Marie and Elise. "These mortals are under the protection of the Goblin Kingdom," he growled. "You will not wipe their memories."

"Who are you?" Director Fury asked.

"The Goblin King."

"Knew it," Stark chuckled.

The tension in the room was growing and was almost palpable. Director Fury looked about ready to just erase everyone's memories. Tony Stark looked like he wanted to study Jareth a bit closer. Steve Rogers looked confused, but ready to jump into action. It was then that yet another person entered the scene. He was dressed in a tweed suit and a bowtie. Marie and Elise knew him instantly and prayed that whatever he said wouldn't escalate things. "Hello there!" he cheerfully exclaimed. Everyone who wasn't already facing the door whipped around. "Now, judging by that memory wiping mechanism in your hand, I'd say that you're also the one's responsible for the temporary time freeze here?"

Director Fury looked ready to burst. It was obvious that things were not going according to plan. "I really must insist that you stop freezing time, Director," the Doctor addressed him.

"Doctor," Director Fury replied, his voice calm. "May I enquire as to the reason for your presence here? Because we all know what follows in your wake is almost never good."

The Doctor looked a bit disgruntled at the Director's comment but he regained his composure before saying, "You're time freeze, obviously. You?"

"We detected an alien presence… you."

"Hang on," Steve Rogers said, confusion evident in every contour of his face. He stepped forward to be in the middle of the group. "You," he pointed at the Doctor, "came here because you detected a freeze in the flow in time."

"Correct," the Doctor nodded, smiling as though he was an indulgent professor.

"And you," he pointed at Director Fury, "are here because you detected him… How is that even possible?"

"Time isn't a straight line," the Doctor replied. "It's a bit like a big ball of wibbly wobbly…. stuff." Captain Rogers' confusion didn't lessen. "And you're out of place," he continued a rare confused look on his face.

"So…" Marie drawled. "Can we get back to our graduation? I'm kind of excited about getting out of school."

Director Fury looked about at everyone, and then up into the rafters. He turned to look at Agent Hill and nodded. She turned and started to walk away, putting two of her fingers to her earpiece and talking to the Agents outside.

"Captain, Stark, out. Romanov and Hawkeye, your services will not be needed."

At this, a black rope fell from the rafters and two lithe figures slid down before calmly exiting the gymnasium without a word. Marie was mutely pointing and nearly jumping up and down. Elise nodded smiling and placed a hand on Marie's arm. "I know," she whispered.

Slowly, the Avengers team left until all that was left was the Doctor and Jareth. "Well, that went well," the Doctor said bouncing on the balls of his feet, his hands folded behind his back.

"Yeah, just great," Elise replied. "Now if you two don't mind, we'd like to get back to our graduation ceremony."

"Of course! Of course!" the Doctor said adjusting his jacket and making ready to leave.

"And you, your Majesty?" Elise asked turning toward Jareth.

"A thank you would be nice," he replied frowning.

Elise let out a sigh. "Thank you for saving our memories from being wiped," she deadpanned.

Jareth didn't look like he believed her, but accepted the thanks anyway. Without another word, he disappeared in a glittery haze of smoke. "Ta ta, then! See you soon!"

"What? Are you visiting soon?" Marie asked.

The Doctor merely smirked and replied, "Spoilers…" before walking out the door.

Marie sighed. "He's been hanging out with River too much."

At that moment, time unfroze and the graduation ceremony continued. Nobody noticed that Elise and Marie were now covered in a fine layer of glitter that hadn't been there before. That's what was so nice about humans… their ability to be completely oblivious. Unfortunately, Elise and Marie didn't have this ability and as a result, they had no doubt that this was the last they would see of the Avengers, the Doctor, or the Goblin King.

**CEFK-CEFK-CEFK-CEFK-CEFK-CEFK**

**A/N: **Hey everyone! **QueenoftheSlayers** and I had a TON of fun writing this one and we hope you enjoyed it. *Looks nervously at **Jackilyn Trades** who threatened us with a frying pan*

Ehem… anyway… Elise and Marie now have Twitter accounts! Search for Elise_from_CEFK and/or Marie_from_CEFK and you'll probably find them!

The Doctor (c) BBC

The Avengers (c) Marvel

Jareth (c) Henson & Co.


	23. Chapter 23: Drugged

**Close Encounters of the Fictional Kind  
Chapter 23: Drugged**

Elise looked down at Marie, who was currently passed out on the couch at her parents' house. Marie's parents were out for the night and had asked Elise to come over and make sure that Marie was safe while they were out seeing as Marie had broken her arm and bruised up nearly her entire body a couple days ago at a concert and was being weaned off of the pain medication… and Marie on pain medication was a funny, but dangerous thing.

Elise pulled her book out of her bag and settled in to get some reading done before Marie woke back up. The Goblin King was off trying to find a way to win Sarah's heart, so she was free from her scribe duties for the weekend. She smiled at that fact.

A few hours later, Marie started to move about a bit, a sign that was known to Elise that she was going to wake up soon. Elise got up and made her way into the kitchen to get a glass of water and the non-narcotic pain medication for Marie. As she made her way into the living room she saw Marie sitting up and holding her head.

"Hehehe, dizzy. Oh," Marie looked up to see Elise, "ELISE! What are you doing here? Did you know that I was getting Oxycodone from the doctor?"

"Hi Marie. Your parents asked me to come see you while they were out, remember?"

"Right… My arm is numb… So is my head… I think? It is there, right?"

Elise chuckled walking to the couch and sitting next to Marie.

"Yeah, your head is there, do you remember that the last oxycodone pill was the last one you could take? I have Ibuprofen for you. Do you think that you need it?"

"No, I just feel fuzzy… did glitter boy come by? I see glitter…"

"No glitter, no Goblin King. Just you and I, and you were sleeping most of the day. I got to read most of my book."

Elise placed the water and pills on the table next to the couch before getting up and moving back to her seat. She watched as Marie sat staring at the door.

"Elise, is it Friday?" Marie asked slowly.

"Yes, why?"

"What time is it?"

"About six thirty. Why Marie?"

Marie looked at a confused Elise to the door and back again.

"Oh no, oh no, no, no, no."

Marie stood, which only resulted in her falling backwards into the couch.

"I have to get ready, Elise."

Marie again stood up, this time swaying a little before smiling and starting to walk to her room.

"Marie!" Elise screeched, shooting up and grabbing her drugged up friend. "What do you think that you are doing? What do you have to get ready for?"

"She's coming… in … soonly… I have to be ready."

Elise knew that there was no way of getting Marie to walk back to the couch so she decided to make her lay on her bed. Elise could end up using the desk just as well as the chair and her lap in the living room.

"Here, sit down on your bed Marie," Elise said as she guided her friend to the bed, where, Marie all but fell face first onto the bed and pillows.

A few moments she rolled over, "I have to get dressed for her… she will be upset if I am not in the right clothes. Her sister picked them out…"

"Marie, what are you talking about?"

That was when both girls heard the front door open and clothes and a blonde and redhead were standing in the doorway to Marie's room.

"What did you do to yourself, blood bag?" The Redhead asked.

"What the… Rose what are you… who are you?"

"Elise," Rose Cullen said, "This is Jessica. We are here because we are supposed to be going out. Obviously she is not coming with, it looks like it's gonna be just us vampires tonight."

"But we were going to go dancing and I was going to make out with Jessica again…"

"Make out… again? When did the first time happen? Jessica, as in King Bill's prodigy? " Elise said, looking fast between the three girls in the room. The look on Jessica's face made Elise think that if she could blush, she would have been blushing.

"The second time she came to Fangtasia with Rose and Emmett…"

"WHAT?"

Marie was giggling, while swaying back and forth where she was sitting on her bed. "You were working and I was forced to go out the first few times. Rose said that I wasn't allowed to be pathetic… Blondie Bear." Marie pointed at the Rose.

Rose growled, shocking Elise, "Holy crap… Marie, don't make the vampire growl…"

"But I always call Rose Blondie Bear… Emmett thinks it is cute..."

Marie let herself fall backwards as Rose's cell phone rang.

"Yes Alice. Okay… Now? … Nope, just Jessica, Elise, Marie, and I… No one else… Yes, I will be… Good bye Alice."

Rose hung up the phone and left the room and returned a few moments later.

"Is there something else supernatural here besides us two?

"No…" Elise trailed off. "Or… Come on! I have the night off!"

Elise stood up and looked around.

"You never have the night off," The Goblin King said as he appeared into Marie's room in a cloud of glitter.

"No," Marie shouted, sitting up and throwing a pillow at him. "Glitter BOY! OUT! OUT! OUT!" Things kept being thrown at the man, as he tried to duck behind someone that was in the room.

"MARIE!" Elise screamed as she was hit with a paperback book in the chest.

"Get him out, glitter every where! No!"

"Scribe," The Goblin King said, his voice filled with anger and loathing. "I need you to come with me." With no other warning, Elise and the Goblin King were gone and everyone was still as the glitter from his exit settled onto nearly every surface in the room.

"Elise…" Marie sat in stunned silence.

"Umm, Marie?" Jessica started, moving towards the bed, "Are you okay?"

"No… Toliet…"

Jessica picked Marie up and rushed her to the bathroom, holding her hair back as she threw up, as Rose stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Jessica," Marie softly said, "Can I have my Ibuprofen now… my body hurts."

In the Goblin Kingdom, Elise stood in shock as Sarah wiped the glitter off of her, "Elise, can you hear me?"

"Why? What? Sarah?" Elise turned her head to look at her friend, "What are you doing here? What am I doing here? JARETH!"

Elise turned, her eyes finally landed on The Goblin King. She rushed up to him, Sarah close behind, "I am supposed to be watching Marie, she is in pain and on medication. Send me back!"

The Goblin King didn't try to hide his amusement. "No. I need you, I have duties of you that have just come up after a meeting I just had, and I need them fulfilled now."

Elise looked at Sarah; both girls had confused looks on their faces. Elise was about to talk again, but Jareth held up his hand, cutting her off.

"So, why am I here?" Sarah asked.

"Because," the Goblin King said with a smirk on his lips, his hand falling back to his leg, "You look ravishing in that sun dress."

With that the King left, a pile of papers, an ink well, and a feather pen at Elise's feet, and a pissed off Sarah. His voice filled the room, "Clean up the writing and enjoy a chicken race or two."

**CEFK-****CEFK-****CEFK-****CEFK-****CEFK-****CEFK-****CEFK**

**Based on a true story... well... kind of... Marie did have Oxycodone.

Jareth (c) Jim Henson & Co.

_Twilight_ (c) Stephenie Meyer

_True Blood _(c) Alan Ball


	24. Chapter 24: Italy 1485

"I'm bored!" Marie stated plaintively from her bed.

Elise, who was sitting at Marie's desk nodded absently as she scrolled down her dashboard on tumblr.

"ELISE! I'm boooooooorrred!"

"I heard you the first time, Marie," Elise muttered, staring at Benedict Cumberbatch's intense blue eyes.

"Lets do something! Go somewhere!"

"Like where?"

"I don't know… let's call River. She'll have ideas!"

Elise glanced over to see Marie sitting up now and scrolling down her contact list on her cell phone before holding it up to her ear. "You have River's number?"

"I have the number of the phone next to her cell," Marie clarified.

"And just how did you get that?" Elise asked mystified.

"Ask no questions and you shall receive no lies," Marie smiled.

Elise raised an eyebrow skeptically, but didn't ask any more questions. They only had to wait ten minutes or so before there was a knock on the front door. Marie and Elise rushed to answer it and found River Song waiting for them. The bushy haired escaped convict smiled and asked, "What seems to be the problem now?"

"Marie's bored," Elise answered.

River raised an eyebrow critically. "And I'm supposed to alleviate it? Ooh, you were right, it is catastrophic."

"You told her our problem was catastrophic?" Elise asked crossing her arms.

Marie smiled and shrugged before turning back to River. "Got you out of that jumpsuit, didn't it?"

"Actually, I look quite good in jumpsuits," River smirked. "But that's neither here nor now, so… what can I do to help assuage this plague of boredom that has besieged the land?"

"We want do something… go somewhere," Marie replied.

River placed her hands on her hips a small smirk on her face. "Italy is nice this time of year."

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Elise jumped up and down. Both Marie and River turned to look at her amused. "Can we do Renaissance Italy?"

River smiled, "I suppose we could do that."

"But we've already visited Shakespeare," Marie protested thinking of the unsanitary conditions during the Renaissance.

"Yeah, but we haven't met Ezio Auditore da Firenze," Elise smirked.

Marie's eyes widened with understanding and she nodded her head enthusiastically. "Alright then," River clapped her hands. "Lets get going then. Any idea when he lived?" she asked adjusting the settings on her vortex manipulator.

"1485," Elise answered quickly. Both turned to stare at her. "What? He was born in 1459, so he would be 26 years old by 1485… right about our age."

Marie and River continued to stare at her for a moment before Marie sighed and replied, "I'm not even gonna ask."

"Okay, lets get this show on the road. 1485 it is… alright, hang on to my hand tightly. Wouldn't want to fall out of the time stream somewhere between here and there."

Elise moved to grip River's hand. Marie did the same to River's left. "And here we go!" A beeping was heard then suddenly Elise and Marie could no longer feel the floor beneath their feet. Darkness surrounded them, broken with glimpses of people in places far removed from Marie and Elise's time. Finally, they felt ground beneath their feet again the whirling sensation stopped. Elise looked up and allowed her eyes to focus for a moment. Men, women, and children filled the streets in colorful clothing, chattering away in Italian, of which Elise and Marie seemed to understand thanks to their having been in the TARDIS and the translation matrix. Elise marveled at the fanciful outfits and fancy hats with feathers, the people selling wares along the sides of the streets, the children running through the street chasing each other…

"It smells…" Marie stated, her nose wrinkled up against the assault to her olfactory system.

Elise leaned forward to glare at her around River. "Really? We're in Renaissance Italy and the first thing you say is 'it smells'?"

"What? It does!"

Elise shook her head exasperatedly. "So where would we find this Ezio?" River asked.

"Hmm… what city are we in?" Elise asked.

"Venice."

"We should head to the Assassin's Headquarters. He'll go back there eventually."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll let you two get to it," River said.

"You're not coming with us?" Marie asked.

"Nope, I've got to meet a man about a dog," she smirked and turned to stride away into the crowd.

"You've got her number right?" Elise asked.

"Yeah, I can call her when we're ready to go," Marie reassured.

With that the two girls set off into the city towards the Assassin's Headquarters. They had just crossed over one of the many canals and turned into a narrow street when Elise was pulled backwards against a lean torso. "Give me all your money!" an angry voice demanded.

Marie stared in shock as the thief held a long knife to Elise's throat. "We don't have any money," she finally blurted out.

Just then a dark shadow dropped silently down behind the thief. Marie's eyes followed the movement and she was surprised when a gloved hand reached out to tap the thief on the shoulder. "Escuse," a deep voice said politely. The thief turned slightly, surprised by the interruption. The gloved hand formed a fist and slammed home into the thief's face.

The thief's grip fell from Elise who stepped away, and he dropped where he stood. Both girls looked up at the stranger. He was wearing a hooded outfit that covered his face and only allowed them to see his mouth. The classic Renaissance accentry gilded his outfit and added a fine splendor to it. "Bonjourno," he said smiling and pulling back his hood. The girls gaped as they realized that this was who they'd been looking for.

"Ezio," Elise murmured, still staring at his handsome dark brown locks and tanned face.

"Escuse, Signora?"

"Nothing," Elise replied.

Ezio smiled again, "I believe this is yours?" he said holding out the money pouch that had been on the thief.

"Um, no, he didn't actually take anything from us," Marie replied.

"Ah, I see… Well perhaps you can use it then to fix your… outfits. It appears you've had an unfortunate incident with them."

"Are you trying to say we're having a wardrobe malfunction?" Marie blurted out.

"Ah… well…" he looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Because it may be true, but it isn't polite to point it out, you know," she huffed.

"Marie…" Elise grumbled.

Ezio turned to Elise who appeared to be more amiable toward him. "Would you like to accompany me to the nearest market where we can correct your… wardrobe malfunction?" he smirked.

"Sure," Elise smiled.

One hour later, both girls were dressed in middle class Renaissance garb and shoulder bags. The shopkeeper had been most interested in their jeans and t-shirts, but Elise and Marie hadn't allowed him to keep them seeing as that could potentially change the time-line. "Would you care for a tour of Venecia?" Ezio asked. "I get the feeling you are not from around here."

Elise looked at Marie who sighed and nodded. "Sure, that would be great!"

From there, Ezio led them to the Rialto bridge, the fruit market, and into the fine wealthy district where the buildings were elegantly constructed. Elise soaked it all in with pleasure and Marie seemed to have at least gotten over the smell. After the gondola ride down the main channel, Ezio helped the girls out of the boat. The sun was setting and Elise was surprised to see that they had spent nearly the entire day with the Italian assassin. "May I walk you home?" he asked.

"Actually, we'll be leaving now," Marie said digging in her bag for her cell phone.

"But it is too dangerous for beautiful ladies such as yourself to be wandering alone at night," Ezio protested.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Elise laughed.

Ezio gave them a skeptical look. "Ah, about time," River's voice came from across the street. She walked towards them, her hips swinging as a result of her boots. "Ready to be off then?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Elise answered.

"Will I see you again?" Ezio asked, looking towards Elise.

"Probably not," she answered quietly.

"Then I bid you farewell and buoni viaggi," he said bowing low over Elise's hand and kissing the back.

He moved toward Marie to do the same, but she held up her hands and rolled her eyes. "Thanks, but no thanks, lover boy," she grinned.

A confused expression crossed his face, but was wiped quickly. "Buona sera," he said before whipping his cloak about him and walking off toward the alleyway. At the entrance though, he stopped and looked back over his shoulder. A smile appeared on his face and he nodded to the three women, then slipped his hood back over his head and disappeared into the gathering night.

Elise let out a sigh and Marie a small laugh. "All right then, girls. Step close and hold on tight," River said reaching for each of their hands.

** oOoOoOo**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! We really had fun with this one... *smirk*

Ezio Auditore da Firenze (c) Ubisoft Games

River Song (c) BBC

Oh and follow these links to see what Elise and Marie's dresses look like. Just take out the spaces and replace .

Marie: angelbodywear com/Images/Products/Sexy-Renaissance-Woman-Costume jpg

Elise: cdn costumesupercenter com/csc_inc/images/items/343x432/49180M jpg


	25. Chapter 25: Road Trip Part 1

**Chapter 22: Road Trip Part 1**

**A/N:** In this chapter I am following a format set out by **stupid_drawings** in her "The Long Drive" series over on Live Journal. (I highly recommend them if you like BBC's Sherlock) In this fic. the numbers indicate time from when the trip starts. So 1.43 = 1 hour and 43 minutes.

-55  
Marie and Elise hurry to get everything packed before Sarah pulls up in her small Ford Focus hatchback. Sarah pulls up at that exact moment and honks the horn. Elise shouts down that she and Marie will be down shortly. Sarah doesn't believe them.

-34  
Elise runs back inside to grab her iPod which was left on the table.

-32  
Elise runs back inside again to grab her cell phone.

-31  
Elise runs back in one last time to grab her purse.

-15  
Sarah, Marie, and Elise are all happy to finally be on the road towards San Francisco, California. Snacks are broken out and bottles of water are passed around.

-3  
Marie forgot her cell phone as well, so they turn around.

-2  
Sarah asks in a frustrated tone if anyone else has forgotten anything.

0  
Marie and Elise shake their heads and they are finally on the road.

28  
Elise and Sarah begin talking about Jareth.

36  
Marie kindly requests they stuff a sock in it.

37  
Elise and Sarah ignore her and continue discussing the Fae and his motives.

49  
Marie starts singing loudly to a song only she can hear in her head.

50  
Elise and Sarah agree to stop discussing Jareth if Marie will stop singing.

54  
Elise put her iPod on and she and Sarah start to sing along with the dramatic acoustics of Josh Groban.

1.43  
Marie is wondering when she'll get to put her iPod on. Sarah and Elise happily sing-a-long to Simon and Garfunkel. Marie thinks she needs an alcoholic beverage.

1.47  
Elise tells Marie to stop sulking.

1.48  
Marie sticks out her tongue at Elise.

1.49  
Elise rolls her eyes and gives in. Marie happily passes over her iPod to be plugged in. Sarah and Elise grimace as heavy metal blasts through the speakers.

3.28  
The first stop is taken at a random gas station. Marie rushes out to visit the restrooms after drinking too much water. Elise and Sarah take their time stretching their legs and using the restrooms themselves.

3.42  
Elise has hidden Marie's iPod and Marie is loudly expressing her displeasure at this. Sarah tries to intervene, but only half-heartedly since this means she won't have to listen to Marie's music anymore.

3.56  
The trio are once again on their way. Marie's iPod has been given back to her, but on the condition that she listen to it with earphones. Sarah is driving and thinking about how much longer this trip is going to be. Elise is in the passenger seat singing along with The Beatles now.

4.18  
Marie pulls out pre-made sandwiches from the cooler and passes them around. They look at their sandwiches a moment before passing them around again, this time making sure that the each had the right one.

5.12  
They stop at another rest stop to stretch their legs.

5.23  
They resume driving. Elise is now behind the wheel, Marie is in the passenger's seat, and Sarah is taking a nap in the back seat. Marie and Elise agree to listen to Ellie Goulding and Chameleon Circuit.

7.46  
After listening to Ellie Goulding's album twice and Chameleon Circuit's two albums, Elise and Marie agree to listen to Florence and the Machine of which Marie has two hours worth.

8.11  
Elise and Marie start to play the mind association game. Elise starts with "Storm".

Marie replies with "-ageddon". Elise says "Doctor Who". Marie says "Awesome".

Elise says "Nerdfighter". Marie says "John Green". Elise says "Hank Green". Marie says "Henry Green". Elise says "Henry Ford". Marie says "Trucks". Elise says "Monster". Marie says "House". Elise says "Greg". Marie screams "PHIL'S NOT DEAD!" Sarah jerks awake from her nap. Elise calms her and shushes Marie. Sarah falls back asleep. The game continues a bit quieter.

8.33  
They stop at another gas station. They fill the tank and go inside to walk around a bit and use the restroom.

8.36  
Marie starts flirting with a red head in the salty snacks aisle, while Sarah and Elise pay for the gas.

8.42  
Marie nurses her split lip from when the red head's lesbian lover punched her. Elise holds back her smile as she passes Marie ice from the cooler in the back seat. Sarah doesn't bother to hold back her laughter.

9.38  
Marie takes over driving as night approaches. Elise moves to the back seat; Sarah shifts to the passenger's seat.

9.46  
Marie smirks at an idea that pops into her head, pulls over to the side of the road once she's sure Elise and Sarah are asleep, then resumes driving after five minutes.

12.22  
Marie curses and swerves to miss a family of raccoons on the side of the road. The raccoons, she's nearly positive, intentionally walked out in front of the car. Elise and Sarah sleep through the event and don't wake up when the car thumps quietly because Marie fails to completely miss one of the raccoons.

15.24  
Sarah wakes up to relieve Marie from her driving. Marie smiles as she trades seats with Sarah.

15.26  
Sarah notices a large black mustache drawn onto her upper lip in marker while looking in the review mirror. She glances back to see that Elise has a spectacular handle-bar mustache as well.

15.28  
Marie has been sent to the back seat as punishment. Elise is angrily settling into the passenger's seat while Sarah mutters death threats. Marie continues to smirk.

16.41  
Sarah pulls into another gas station and she and Elise run to the bathroom to scrub off their mustaches while Marie fills the gas tank.

16.48  
Sarah and Elise return from the bathroom with faint black smudges on their upper lips. They resume driving after purchasing coffee and donuts.

16.59  
Marie falls asleep.

21.35  
Marie wakes up.

21.36  
Marie realizes the reason she woke up was because her hands have been taped behind her back and Simon and Garfunkel are playing on her headphones from the iPod in Elise's hands.

21.37  
Marie kick's the back of Elise's seat causing Elise to spill her can of soda.

21.42  
Marie gladly cleans up the spill with paper towels from the trunk, anything to get away from Simon and Garfunkel.

26.11  
They reach the eastern boarder of the state of California. Elise cheers loudly. Marie rolls her eyes, but is grateful the trip is almost over. Sarah smiles and is grateful the trip is almost over.

29.48  
They arrive at the Halliwell manor.

29.50  
Piper comments about Marie's semi-healed split lip.

29.51  
Marie exclaims loudly that she didn't know the red head had a girlfriend already.

29.52  
All laugh and Wyatt Halliwell asks why Marie would get hit for talking to another girl.

** oxoxoxoxo**

Charmed (c) CBS

Sarah (c) Jim Henson & Co.


	26. Chapter 26: Road Trip Part 2

**Close Encounters of the Fictional Kind**

**Chapter 23: Road Trip Part 2**

Sarah, Elise, and Marie ducked behind the couch in the attic as a fireball came hurtling toward them. It crashed into the mirror behind them and the glass shattered to the floor. "Oh my god! I did NOT sign up for this when I agreed to come out here with you guys!" Elise growled.

Marie gave her a sympathetic look. Just then a loud explosion was heard and then silence. Cautiously, the three girls peeked over the back of the couch. Smoke drifted lazily from a pile of ash on the floor. Piper, Phoebe, and Page were standing around the ash, casually re-adjusting their outfits after the fight with the demon. "Is it gone?" Elise asked.

"Yeah, vanquished," Page replied.

Sarah, Elise, and Marie stood and walked around the couch. "Well that was one hell of a sending off party," Sarah said, still looking at the pile of ash on the floor.

"Nothing says come back and visit again like a demon vanquishing!" Phoebe grinned.

The girls chuckled. The afternoon had been spent in the Halliwell manor eating and drinking during the farewell party the sisters had thrown for Elise, Marie, and Sarah. The past week had been great. They'd seen the sights of San Francisco, ridden on trolleys, gone shopping, visited Alcatraz, vanquished a poltergeist from Alcatraz, and had fun dancing at P3 with guys they'd never see again. Overall, it had been a great weekend and a wonderful post-graduation trip.

"Right, well, I guess we'd better get going, get back on the road," Sarah said moving towards the door.

Page took a step forward to reach Elise and brushed at her shoulder. "Little bit of demon ash there," she smiled and stepped back.

Elise looked at her shoulder where there was an ash stain now. It disturbed her slightly, and she couldn't quite explain why. "Uh huh… okay. I suppose," she said in true Minnesotan stalling technique.

It took perhaps another twenty minutes, but eventually the girls managed to get out to the car. Hugs were exchanged and promises given to return soon. As the girls pulled away, they heard Piper shout, "WYATT! NO! PUT CHRIS DOWN!" The girls looked back in time to see Chris fall from a twenty foot drop, and land smoothly in Phoebe's arms.

**oxoxoxoxo**

Charmed (c) CBS

Sarah Williams (c) Jim Henson & Co.


	27. Chapter 27: Road Trip Part 3

**Close Encounters of the Fictional Kind**

**Road Trip Part 3**

**A/N: **Okay, so once again, as with the first part of this story, time is indicated in hours then minutes. For example, 6.34 = six hours and thirty four minutes. Let us commence…

18  
The girls stop to fill up with gas at a station near the interstate.

27  
The blue Ford Focus accelerates up the entrance ramp, all three are somewhat relieved to be going home. However there is a tension in the car as well, because they all know that the prank war is about to resume.

43  
Marie passes out in the back seat.

47  
Sarah and Elise are in the front seat singing along with Matchbox Twenty.

54  
Traffic in Sacramento. Marie is still asleep.

1.13  
Several pictures are taken of Marie curled up in the back seat with her stuffed cat, Salem.

1.15  
The pictures are uploaded to Facebook.

3.35  
Marie is awake and laying in the back seat playing her new 3DS that Wyatt helped pick out, along with a few games. Her feet are on the ceiling.

3.36  
Marie refuses to take her feet down until Sarah can give her a "legitimate" reason. Reasons already deemed to be "not legitimate" include: "because I said so" and "because you'll get it all footy".

3.39  
Sarah begs Elise to make Marie put her feet down. Both Elise and Marie give Sarah identical you've-got-to-be-kidding-me looks.

3.43  
Marie's feet are off the ceiling and she is complaining about the pins and needles sensation.

3.44  
Sarah is secretly enjoying Marie's discomfort. And Elise is telling Marie she kind of deserves it.

6.12  
They stop at a gas station in the small town of Elko, Nevada to get out and stretch and use the facilities. Elise is checking out the college age attendant behind the counter from behind the chip rack. Sarah is cleaning the car's windows. Marie is looking at the magazine racks.

6.19  
Marie walks up to the counter to pay for her copy of _Decibel Magazine_. She asks the attendant if he'll go out with Elise. Elise runs up to Marie and punches her in the arm, trying to tell the attendant she was just joking. The attendant smiles and says "Sure…"

6.26  
They're back on the road. Elise is driving now. Marie is in the front seat and Sarah is resting in the back.

8.03  
Sarah is asleep in the back seat. Marie and Elise are having a discussion on future trips.

8.05  
It is agreed upon that they will be stopping in Wyoming on this trip.

8.07  
Sarah is still asleep in the back seat, unaware of the sudden side trip.

10.46  
The group stops in Salt Lake City, Utah. Sarah and Elise are impressed by the lake. Marie is wondering why they stopped to see a salty lake.

11.22  
The group is back on the road. Marie is driving. Elise is now in the back, and Sarah is in the front. Sarah is informed that driver picks music and shotgun shuts her cakehole.

11.25  
In This Moment is being played on the radio quietly so Elise can sleep.

14.23  
The girls pull off the interstate and onto a narrow gravel road in southern Wyoming. The night seems darker somehow and the headlights don't seem to be doing a very good job of lighting their path. Sarah is wondering why they are going here, but Elise and Marie are insistent.

14.37  
Elise parks the car outside an old run down cemetery. Both she and Marie get out of the car and approach a mausoleum with an intricate star in a circle design on the door. Their eyes widen as the wind picks up and it sounds like something is scratching at the other side of the door. A chill runs down both of their spines and they run to get back in the car.

14.42  
Sarah asks what that was about. Marie and Elise exchange looks and Marie says something about paying their respects to Samuel Colt's handiwork.

18.56  
The girls stop for food in Cheyenne, Wyoming. The diner is a small place on the outskirts of town and it specializes in burgers and onion rings. Elise and Marie think it's the best place ever and vow to come back. Sarah would prefer a salad.

19.28  
The girls are just pulling out of the diner's parking lot when a black 1967 Impala pulls in. Elise and Marie shout for Sarah to stop.

19.29  
Elise and Marie watch out the back window as Sam and Dean Winchester enter the diner. Sarah pulls out into traffic because there is another car waiting behind them. Marie whimpers. Elise makes small noises and reaches back. She says something that sounds like, "Dean…".

24.34  
The girls make their way across Nebraska. Elise is snoring softly in the front seat. Marie is jamming out in the back seat with her headphones on. Sarah is taking a large sip of Rockstar, grateful that she bought it at the last gas station.

26.48  
Sarah gave up driving as they got to Des Moines. Marie took over. Elise is still snoring softly in the front seat.

28.23  
They finally reach the Minnesota boarder.

29.48  
They finally reach Marie and Elise's apartment. Sarah has decided to stay the night at Marie and Elise's. Altogether, this trip wasn't nearly as bad as the trip out.

The next day  
Sarah is back at her apartment. She goes to use the windshield washer fluid and screams when it comes out blood red. Marie is chuckling in her apartment, eyeing a red food-coloring bottle.

**oxoxoxoxo**

Sarah Williams (c) Jim Henson & Co.


	28. Chapter 28: Hooper, Holmes, and Watson

**Close Encounters of the Fictional Kind**

**Chapter 28: Hooper, Holmes, and Watson**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"For crying out loud, we are not there yet, Marie!" Elise shouted as she slammed her orange juice down on the tray in front of her. The stewardess glared over at her, but didn't say anything. They were on an overnight flight from JFK airport to Heathrow in London. It had been a long six hours so far, and both girls were getting anxious to get up and out of the plane.

"_When_ will we be there?" Marie asked after a minute.

Elise let out an exasperated sigh and impatiently tapped the monitor on the screen in front of her to get to the flight information. "Two hours and sixteen minutes," she said pointing out the time and the little airplane moving slowly over the north Atlantic at the moment.

Marie flopped back in her seat and let out an undignified groan. "Two hours? Who's bright idea was it to go to the U.K. anyway?"

"I believe it was yours since it was your former roommate who invited us," Elise pointed out, earning a glare from Marie.

"It was rhetorical."

Elise rolled her eyes and unbuckled her seat belt. "Right, I'm going to the bathroom."

The older girl headed back towards the restrooms, only to see there was already a line. It was a good thing she didn't actually have to go that badly. So she entered the steward's alcove to wait with the others so they wouldn't block the aisle. The person in the restroom finally emerged and the next lady went in leaving just two more in front of Elise.

At that moment, one of the stewards entered the alcove. He gathered a few things then glanced over at them. Leaning forward conspiratorially, he whispered, "We keep the alcohol in there," and pointed toward a cupboard on the bottom row.

Elise chuckled and the two people in front of her gave him a thumbs up. When she returned to her seat, Elise was smirking and trying to cover up a small bulge in her pocket. Marie looked at her worriedly. "What did you do?" She asked.

"What makes you think I did something?" Elise replied.

"That shit-eating grin on your face," Marie said ignoring the elderly lady's startled gasp behind them.

Elise barely paid attention to the vulgarity though and instead handed Marie two small plastic bottles of whiskey. Marie's eyes lit up as she grabbed at the bottles. "Where did you get this?!"

"I have my sources," Elise said smugly.

Marie didn't question further as she poured some of the whiskey into her ginger ale and took a sip. "Oh, that's good," she said grinning and hiding the bottles from a passing stewardess.

Two hours and eight minutes later, the plane was landing in Heathrow airport in London. Marie was pleasantly giddy, and Elise was ready to get the hell off of the flying death trap. It took another two hours though to get through customs. Elise, who had been to London before, knew what to expect and pulled out her iPod and slipped one earbud in. Marie on the other hand just gawped at the line. "Can't we go to _that_ line?" she asked, pointing at the shorter line off to the left.

"Nope. Only for United Kingdom residents."

"So they make all of us guests wait for hours and hours?"

"Yup. Last time it took me an hour and forty-five minutes to get through customs. Doesn't help that only like five attendants are working." Marie groaned and pulled out her own iPod, Lindsey Stirling playing before she even really got her earbud in.

It did indeed take just over two hours to get through customs, but once through, Elise and Marie grabbed their baggage and hailed a cab in short time. The heat was almost too much on the streets of London, but it wasn't enough to stop Elise and Marie from their goal. They had a lunch date at the morgue in St. Bart's Hospital.

They walked a short way to grab three sandwiches and drinks from a Pret a Manger before hailing another cab and going to St. Bart's. "Molly Hooper?" Elise asked the receptionist who nodded and paged the girl to the desk.

A moment later, a smiling mousy brown haired girl walked out of the door at the end of the hallway and quickly crossed the distance to them. "Marie!" she squealed as she hugged the girl.

"Molly!" Marie hugged her former roommate tightly.

"And Elise," Molly hugged the other girl as well, though not as enthusiastically. Molly and Elise hadn't really known each other very well during Molly's one year studying in the states.

"We brought food!" Marie said pointing at the Pret a Manger bag.

Molly's face lit up at the mention of food. "Excellent!" she grinned. "We can take it in the cafeteria."

The girls followed their British friend down the halls and eventually through a double door that led to a large cafeteria. There were a few others eating at the tables, but for the most part lunchtime had already passed. Molly led them to a table near one of the large windows looking out into a small courtyard. "Glad you guys got here when you did. Was about ready to eat my pen," she smiled as she took her egg salad and arugula sandwich.

Marie laughed as she took out her balsamic chicken and avocado sandwich. "I would have thought a mortician of all people would know that eating pens is bad for you?"

Molly rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean!" She took a large bite out of her sandwich and her eyes rolled back accompanied by a soft moan of appreciation. "This is excellent! Haven't had anything to eat in nearly eighteen hours."

"You didn't have breakfast?" Elise asked before biting into her chipotle chicken, bacon, and avocado sandwich, avocado dripping out to land with a splat on the sandwich's wrappings.

Molly shook her head as she swallowed. "No, got called in early and I've been at it all day."

"What's so urgent?"

"Hmm?" she chewed and swallowed another bite. "Oh," she blushed before continuing. "Um, a consultant for the MET needed the lab and I'm the only one who'll work with him."

"Why?"

Molly's blush intensified. "He's a bit… different. But in a good way!" the last part came out in a rush. "I mean he's very dedicated to the work. He just gets a bit absorbed."

"He's sounds interesting," Elise said wiping her hands on a napkin. "Is he still here?"

Molly nodded before taking a sip of her drink. "Yeah, he's still in the lab."

"I thought you couldn't leave people there alone?" Marie asked.

"Well, not technically, but John is there and he's a doctor, so he should keep Sherlock out of trouble."

Elise's eyes widened. "Sherlock? Such as in Sherlock Holmes?"

"Oh, you know him?"

Elise looked to be at a loss for words. Marie rolled here eyes and buried her face in her hands. "Oh boy… yeah, we've heard of him. Elise would love to meet him, the prick," the last part was said softly under her breath and Molly didn't seem to notice.

"I suppose I could take you back there?" Molly said softly.

"Could we? Yes please!" Elise exclaimed brokenly.

"Sure, come on," Molly rose, making her way towards the door and tossing their garbage in a trashcan on the way out.

They followed the small woman through the halls again. This time, Elise was nearly bouncing with every step, causing Marie to sigh exasperatedly. When they finally arrived, Elise bounced through the door and turned the corner to see a tall man with dark hair wearing a black Belstaff coat and stroking a riding crop thoughtfully. A shorter blond man in an army green jacket stood with his arms crossed and leaning back against an empty examination table while he watched the taller man pace back and forth.

At the sound of the door closing, the taller man looked up. His bluish grey eyes were just as sharp as his cheekbones. He scanned the two newcomers before rolling his eyes and turning back into his pacing. The blond man on the other hand pushed off from the examination table and walked over to greet them. "Afternoon," he said holding out a hand to shake. "John Watson."

"Hi, Elise Jirele," Elise smiled and shook his hand.

"Marie Johnston," Marie shook John's hand as well.

"These are friends from the States," Molly introduced the two girls.

"Nice to meet you," John smiled. "This is my flatmate, Sherlock Holmes." He gestured toward the pacing man. "He'd introduce himself, but he's thinking at the moment."

A scoff was heard, but no further words. John rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. "So what brings you to London?"

"Just visiting Molly here," Elise said eyeing Sherlock.

"And slowly making our way around the world," Marie added casually.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we've been planning this trip for a while. We've got a bunch of places we want to go and we're finally doing it as a kind of college graduation present to ourselves."

"Well congratulations," John complimented. "What did you go to school for?"

Another huff was heard from the pacing man. "Social work and writing! Isn't it obvious?" Sherlock growled. "You're interrupting my thought process!"

"Sherlock," John said in a low voice.

"You see but do not observe, John." Sherlock stopped pacing and came to stand beside his flatmate. "That one," he pointed at Marie. "Has recently passed her license test for social work. I'd guess to work in geriatrics going by her disdainful face to the sound of a child yelling outside earlier.

"And that one," he pointed at Elise now. "She's in writing, but she doesn't think she's good enough to actually publish something. She's wondering if she should go back to school to get a degree in teaching."

"What the fuck?" "Wow…" Elise and Marie said at the same time.

Sherlock looked at Elise with a raised eyebrow, but didn't say anything further. "How the hell did you know all of that?" Marie asked.

"Like I said, I observe. Do try to keep up. I hate repeating myself."

Marie crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the dark haired man. "Google," she muttered.

Elise on the other hand simply marveled. "That was awesome," she said quietly. "Seriously, the way you can just pull all of that from the smallest details? Amazing."

John gave her a small smile and Sherlock quirked an eyebrow. Elise could have sworn she saw a small twitch at the corner of his mouth, but it was gone before she could confirm it. Silence filled the room for a minute before John broke the silence by clearing his throat. "Right, well, we'd best get back to it, right Sherlock?"

"Indeed. I need to get back to Baker Street."

"We'll see you later maybe?" John asked turning back to the three girls.

"Sure! We could do lunch tomorrow?" Elise said excitedly.

"Sure, have Molly text me and we'll meet up somewhere," John clapped a hand on Elise's shoulder. "Nice to meet you!" he said to Marie and Elise once more before following the tail of the black Belstaff out of the door and down the hall.

"Wow," Molly muttered quietly.

"What?" Elise asked.

"Well, I don't think I've ever seen him be that nice with a new person," she replied.

"Didn't seem very nice to me," Marie muttered.

Molly shrugged and seemed to come back to herself. "I'll walk you guys out and send you a text when I'm done with work. We can do dinner at my place." She paused for a moment. "You were staying with me, right?"

"Of course!" Marie said.

"Right, just give this address to a cabbie and you should get there just fine if you want to drop your stuff off or take a kip before dinner. Here's a spare key."

Marie hugged the mousey haired girl again. "Thanks, Molly. You're awesome."

Molly blushed again and smiled. "It's nothing. I'll see you after work."

Elise and Marie then wheeled their baggage out to the curb and hailed another cab, gave him the address to Molly's apartment building, and settled in for the fifteen-minute ride. "Can we go see the British Museum? Please?" Elise asked half way there.

Marie rolled her eyes, but nodded. "I was hoping for a nap, but whatever."

"They say the best way to get over jet lag is to keep a regular schedule. So we shouldn't nap. We need to keep active until tonight."

Marie groaned, but agreed, mentally readying her self for the next few hours to be spent at the British Museum. Of course, truth be told, she _was_ rather excited about seeing mummies!


	29. Chapter 29: Faith's Wedding

**Close Encounters of the Fictional Kind**

**Chapter 29: Faith's Wedding**

Elise and Marie walked through the sunny field of grass to their chairs that were set up in a spiral around a large circle with a table in the middle. They chose a shady spot so that Marie wouldn't complain about being sunburned later, and settled in for the event that would soon be taking place.

The two girls had traveled nearly 5 hours to be at their friend, Faith's, wedding today. She had met the man of her dreams a few years before and now she and Stephen would be saying their vows. Elise tucked her purse beneath her chair after securing a small packet of tissues for during the ceremony. It was a small wedding held at a farm in the country. The reception would take place in the modified barn that had been remodeled for such occasions. Over all, it was beautiful. A beautiful day, a beautiful place, and a beautiful couple!

However there was one thing that the girls knew that Faith and Stephen didn't. They had extended an invitation to the Doctor and River Song. Neither had RSVP'd though, so they were unsure if they would actually show up. It was obvious that the Doctor had important things to do, but they still hoped.

Just then, the music started and the groom started to walk the spiral with his mother. He left her at her chair and proceeded to stand by the table. Next came the bride's mother, being escorted by the bride's brother. The bridesmaids and groomsmen came next. Finally, the music changed and a soft breeze swept across the fields as the bride made her way through the spiral of chairs escorted by her father. Faith looked radiant in the long white dress and vale.

Elise and Marie smiled as their friend passed, and Elise pulled out a tissue and dabbed at her eyes. Weddings always made her cry. The two girls watched with bubbling happiness as the couple joined hands in the center of the spiral and said their vows. Both the groom's mother and the bride's mother stood to read their well-wishes to the couple, and then the rings were exchanged. The new married couple was announced to the guests and the traditional kiss was given along with a hug.

At this point, Elise's eyes were streaming and she'd used up nearly all of the tissues. Marie's eyes were glistening too, but when Elise offered her a tissue, she shook her head and said, "No, I'm fine. Just got dirt in my eye or something."

Elise didn't believe her for a moment, but didn't push the issue. The reception proceeded right after the ceremony, and the dinner was fabulous! Elise and Marie were seated with Faith's other friends from high school and work, and Elise set to work right away talking to them and making new friends while Marie quietly ate her chicken and answered questions directed at her.

After the dinner, the tables were moved to make space for the dance floor. The DJ announced the couple's first dance, and Faith and Stephen swayed slowly side to side as everyone looked on. After that, the dance floor opened up and everyone started to dance. Well… everyone forty and under. A few of the older generation joined in, but not very many. Elise and Marie were shaking it to the Twist and Shout with Faith when Marie grabbed Elise's arm and pointed out the window of the barn. There, walking up the drive in a dapper tails and top hat was the doctor. On his arm was a radiant River Song in a sequined forest green one-shoulder dress.

"They're here!" Elise squealed.

"Who's here?" Faith asked looking out the window.

"We invited someone as your wedding present," Marie smiled as she turned to run down the stairs from the loft of the barn to the main floor.

Elise and Faith followed, and all three girls met the Doctor and his date at the door. "You came!" Marie said excitedly.

"Of course! Fashionably late is the only way to arrive," the Doctor said, adjusting his bow tie.

River smiled and rolled her eyes. "He set the coordinates wrong. I told him that I should drive, but you know how he is."

The girls laughed while the Doctor glared over at River who didn't look repentant at all. With that, everyone grabbed a drink and proceeded back upstairs where the Electric Slide was taking place. The Doctor and River stole the dance floor at one point with their eccentric dancing much to the amusement of the three girls.

When the dollar dance came around later that night, the doctor quickly jumped in line for the bride and River waited for the groom. River got to dance first, and she turned slowly with Stephen and discreetly made hints about what would happen should Faith ever get hurt by him. He nodded readily and promised that nothing would ever happen to her.

The Doctor danced with Faith shortly after that. The two spun around with a bit of flair as the song picked up. "Do you truly love him?" he asked looking over at Stephen who was now dancing with Elise.

"Yes," Faith answered, a small smile on her lips.

The Doctor smiled as well and nodded, leaving it at that. It was obvious that Faith was quite pleased with her catch. They danced for a minute longer before the Doctor spun her off to Marie who was next in line.

The rest of the night passed with lots of dancing, drinking, laughing, and possibly a little kissing. The Doctor danced with Elise at one point to the Buttercup song and Marie danced with River. The girls were surprised to learn that the Doctor knew how to line dance and took great pleasure and doing the Cupid Shuffle with him and River.

The night drew to a close around midnight and the girls and Stephen waved the Doctor and River off as they walked back down the drive. "Thanks, guys," Faith said, hugging Elise and Marie.

"Yeah, we weren't sure if he would come, but we thought it was worth a try," Marie grinned.

"Just one thing," Stephen said and the three girls turned to face him. "Who was he?"

"The Doctor," all three answered in unison.

"Doctor who?" Stephen asked even more confused, but the only response he received was the giggling of the three friends.


End file.
